Iron is hard to melt
by havel01a
Summary: Gazille is in stubble now when ivan have discover him as double agent, a gale and some nalu story but much about Gazille's inner feelings and thoughts. Rated T for Gazille's ruff language ;)
1. missing dragon slayer

It hurts so fucking bad! He felt the warm liquid dripping down his body, it came from his chest and his mount, he started to cough but felt it hard to breath!He felt more blood coming up his throat so he tried to tilt his head not to choke from it. But the mass holding him to the wall was so tight and he din't have much strength left, but he manage to tilt it just as much so he could cough it up on the floor where it already was a big pile of blood. He was so pale from all the blood loss and he had also started to lose his big muscles, now he looked like a broken man, change to a wall in a dun gun with broken limbs, you could see the broken bones point out of his flesh *it was clearly broken*. He din't know how long he had been down her, he had stooped counting when the torture went to far and all his mind went to stop himself from screaming, Ivan's favorite sound it seemed these days. He felt like crying but he knew that Ivan was watching him and he din't want to give him that pleasure to also see him broken on inside not just one the outside. Sometimes when he just had the rats and the sound of his blood dripping he thought about why he was there. Was it for the master and to finely be accepted by the guild? no it was not, it was for his cat and her the only once that din't see him as a black mage bastard and a puppet to make there dirty work. Then his body tightened! He heard footsteps that came closer to the door and he knew what that meant. Then he heard it, that laugh that had torture him all there month both in his dreams in reality. He closed his eyes and got ready for the worst, like it could get any worse from this moment, at least they were safe for now.

In magnolia, fairy tail guild

Like always, it was loud as ever in the guild hall. Natsu and his team was chatting and laughing as always, something about Gray's strange ways to attract, shall we say, people like sugar boy! And as always Elfman was running around the guild saying how manly everything was, and Cana sitting in the bar drinking her weight in booze with some other mages. But something was not right in the guild. A little blue haired girl was walking around in the guild seeking fore someone when a black exceed grab her wrist and dragged her to a table in the back of the guld, now a days She and Lily always sat at the table in the back where a gruff iron dragon slayer normally would have been. Lucy and her team knew what was going on. It had been this way for month now, ever since they have received the news about Gazille's disappearance. For Lucy it felt like it was yesterday she was comforting the little blue hair girl long into the night. But it was not just Levy who took Gazille's disappearance hard. Natsu was the first one who reacted very strong when master told them the news. He would never admit he was worried about that iron bastard to dragon slayer but Lucy knew he was. Elfman had to hold Natsu down by force so he would not run out and search for the iron dragon slayer. From an outsiders view the guild seem no different. But under the surface, the whole guild actually missed the old iron eater deep down…


	2. the recognition

One day when Natsu and his team were chatting about a job, Mirajane came and told them that all of them would have to go to the masters office right on the spot, it was very important.

The master's room looked different from what it used to be. Normally it was always cleaned, with this cozy aura that just made you smile even if you were in a bad mood. But now it looked like chaos, books was stacked on top of each other that they almost reach the sealing ,"almost as bad as in Levy's apartment". Clothes laid everywhere in pretty big piles, not cleaned for how long!?. And the atmosphere was so cold and depressing that Lucy shivered just by walking over the door step. But when they saw the master their breath was taken away. Now when they thought about it.. They haven't seen the master since he had told them about Gazille. He look like he hadn't slept or taken a shower for that manner for months! Everybody was looking at the master with confused faces. Had he really taken Gazilles disappearance so hard?  
But when he raised his hand all the thoughts was gone and focus on the master.  
"My children, I have not been completely honest about Gazille."  
"Like you all know Gazille was once in the phantom lord but after their defeat I brought him her".  
But that's was not the whole story… then the master told them about Gazille working as a double agent for his son Ivan.  
Everyone just Froze, nobody moved a muscle. Except for Natsu…  
"you mean that all this time Gazille have worked for IVAN!?" Natsu yield right in the master's face wih anger bowling inside of him  
"Calm down Natsu that's not it, Gazille have worked for Fairy tail this whole time flame brain Gray said while looking at Natsu like the idiot he was.."  
"so you mean that master send Gazille on a such dangerous mission without telling anyone in the guild!? Not even me!?"  
"yes that's true Natsu.. but if I had told you, Gazille performance would not had been convincing enough for Ivan. My son is not a easy person to fool .So everything would have to go exactly according to plan for it to work. But it seems like something went wrong. I don't requests you all to understand but that was the best way to do it. Gazille knew this was a dangerous mission when he accepted it."  
"So you mean Gazille is in trouble?, Erza asked nervously."  
"You are right my child. Ivan have somehow discovered that Gazille was a double agent for me and his life is now in seriously danger. And that's why I called you all her today,"  
"And I need you guys to save Gazille, from my son Ivan…"


	3. The plan

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SAVE HIM!?" Lucy yield sounding terrified.  
"Precisely what I said, I want you all to Infiltrate the Raven tail guild, find Gazille and get him out of there. I would like you all to avoid fighting but sometimes it can't be avoided, I don't want to lose more of my children to Ivan".  
"But why us? Lucy asked with an irritated voice. ~or why me to be exact~  
"because you are one of the best teams in fairy tail! ~and you are some of the few who don't hate Gazille,~ the master thought  
From nowhere Natsu jumped up on the master table and shouted  
"LETS GO AND SAVE THAT SCRAP METAL IDIOT THEN"!  
no one could avoid the smile that spread across the master's face, even a small tear fell on his cheek.

**Lucy's Apartment**

Back in Lucy's apartment, they went through the Masters plan that he had gone through with them before they left his office.  
"Well it doesn't seem to be an easy job this one", Erza said while looking through Lucy's wardrobe.  
"yeah agree, not only that we have to get in in Ivan's guild without being detected, but we have to come away with Gazille too, and who knows in which condition he's in."  
"He will be okay, he is a dragon slayer after all!" Natsu said gladly while digging through Lucy's fridge.  
"well we will be off in some weeks so we will have time to think about it Gray", Erza said while trying on a pretty red dress.  
"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS DIGGING THROUGH MY STUFF!? And Gray take some clothes on".. Lucy yield when she came out from the bathroom.. I can't take this! Why did I have to come?"  
"because you are strong and you are a part of this team", Natsu said sounding all cavalier! Making Lucy blushing.  
"well then if all of you could leave my apartment so I can get some sleep! Through the door please!"  
(All of them were on their way out of the window)

**Train ride**

So now everyone was packed and ready for the train and rescue mission! Except for Natsu who would not enjoy the train ride. To be honest Lucy was not going to enjoy it either, because she did not want to go in the first place.  
Well on the train with Natsu laying on Lucy's lap and Erza and Gray on the other side.  
"Wonder how Gazille is? Lucy asked out loud."  
"yeah me to, I mean he is a strong mage but agents Ivan? The way master described him I would not want to be in Gazilles shoes", Gray said while stripping.  
"I guess. But somehow it feels like we are going to see something we will regret"…  
"don't think like that Lucy! We will get Gazille back save and in one peace", Erza said while looking out the window.  
~You can't be dead Gazille, you are a dragon slayer! Just don't give up we are on our way..~


	4. time to move

soon they arrived in the small town, not far from where Ivan's guild where located. The news was starting to sink in Lucy started to second think this mission. Was she really strong enough to sneak in to the Masters Sons guild take Gazille and get out without getting caught? And if they got caught was she strong enough to fight against a whole dark guild!?  
Natsu's mind was totally different. The whole ride he could not stop thinking about Gazille, He was like a brother to him. He could not even think how Wendy would react if they came home with a dead body….  
~no, no Natsu don't think that way! He will be okay, of course he will, he is a dragon slayer and my..~  
the sound of Erza yelling at him woke him up from his thoughts..  
okay everyone this is it, we have a mission only to save Gazille and nothing else, no fighting no looking around, just find Gazille and get the hell out of there!  
Everyone just nodded and then there were off to the mountains.  
~just wait Gazille just wait..~

* * *

He tried to breath, it was hard. He felt the blood in his throat and tried to cough it up. The panic started to come when he didn't get any air! eventually he was able to lean his head forward so he could cough it up. Then he felt the pain again. He wanted to cry! He wanted to scream but he could not give Ivan the pleasure to hear his scream once again. He tried to look down at his torso but the mass that surrounded his body would not allow it. Then he heard it once again, the laugh, but this time it was not alone, it was like it was more than the old one he had become used to hear, then the door open and Ivan looked through the door with his usual evil smirk.. but he was not alone, a small man looked up from behind Ivan and looked at him like he was an object or something. Then the man started to speak.  
"He really is an interesting one Ivan"  
"Yes he is.. And that's why I think he would be the perfect one for this small experiment"  
Gazille froze. Experiment!? What Experiment!? He started to struggle against the mass that hold him prisoner.  
"o? seems like Gazille-Chan is awake doctor"  
"It seems like it, do you want me to put him to sleep before we begin?"  
"no, it just takes away the pleasure to hear him scream"  
The small man went up to Gazille, that still struggled like his life depended on it, the small man started to remove the mass, Gazille saw his chance to escape. But then he felt how his legs could not bear him and he fell to the floor. Some Shikigami's came and picked him up and carried him to a table in the middle of the room. As soon he touched the table the mass was back on his hands, legs and neck. Then he saw it.. the small man hold a scalpel, he struggled as hard as he could but the mass was to strong. And then he could not keep it in anymore when the man dragged the scalpel trough his forehead he screamed, a scream like never before had been heard from the dragon . Ivan's smirk was bigger than ever before and the pleasure was not easy to miss..

* * *

"What was that!? Natsu's yelled."  
"SHHH! Natsu we don't want to be caught!" Lucy said while holding Natsu's mouth shut.  
"But I think I heard Gazille.."  
"what!? Where!?" Erza said almost as laud as Natsu.  
"This way!"  
They was still not at Ivan's guild but with Natsu's super hearing he could hear the scream from his dragon companion. It was a long way to the guild, it felt like they had been running in hours before they finally reached the big rock like guild. it was easy to sneak in but then when they walked through a long corridor they heard some voices.  
"What are we going to do now!?" Lucy said while she was hugging her keys really hard.  
"just be calm" Gray said while whispering "ice making floor"  
As he said it the guys making the voices fell on the icy floor and hit they heads so hard that they felt unconscious.  
"Let's keep going!" Just like they past a big pair of stairs Natsu stopped.  
"I smell blood…"  
"WHAT!? Lucy yield."  
"I smell blood."  
"From where?" Erza asked with a very serious face.  
"From down stairs.."  
From nowhere they saw a small shinigami fly in their direction. They fast picked up that it was one of the shinigami's the master had told them that at any cost avoid being seen by. So they hide in a very small closet right behind the stairs. Then they heard someone talk to someone about an operation!?  
"It was successful Ivan, or at lest he is breathing, he struggled more than I thought he would but later he lied completely still like a good little patient", then he released a small but evil laughed.  
"good, this will show those Fairy's that raventail is not a guild to mess with…"  
"but what will we do with him now?"  
"well we have to wait and see if the operation was fully successful, I mean now I am just impress he survived. Even though he was raised by an iron dragon he was not as tough that I thought he would be…"  
"they are talking about Gazille"! Lucy whispered  
"yea he is down in that dungeon. We have to get him out!" Gray whispered.  
"let's go then!" Natsu almost yield as everyone jumped and held their hands against his mouth.  
When they slowly moved down the stairs the smell of blood got stronger. This worried Natsu, what was they supposed to find? Soon they came to a big oak door, Natsu sneaked up to the door and smell it with a worried and disgusted face. What they then found behind the door was nothing they had been ready for.


	5. a scene not made for fairy's

Lucy felt sick; she had to force herself not to vomit. She turned away to not look at it when she saw Natsu stand there like a statue, not moving a muscle, and his face emotionless. She had never seen Natsu like this..  
On a table they saw a body; the body had tubes injected in it with some weird green fluid running through them. The body was wrapped up in bloody bandage, the head could not be seen through the thick bandage, if not for the raven like hair they would not be able to see who the body belonged to. They saw that the hands, legs and neck were stuck to the table with a mass that glowed with a purple glow. It was not until Erza ran up to the body that the rest of them awoke from their Trans. What was they supposed to do!? They had no idea how serious this was, they did not know what would happened if they tried to move him.. when Lucy looked closer to the wrapped body she felt her stomach turn, she turn around to see Natsu stand right where he had before, he had not moved a muscle but he was now shaking.  
"that can't be him.."  
"what? Lucy said"  
"that can't be him… that can't be Gazille. It just can't.."  
"Natsu it is him.. you have to help him.."  
Natsu looked on Lucy with eyes Lucy had never seen before, It was eyes that looked empty. Nothing, not an emotion..Then they heard Erza say that she thought it was safe to move him.. they just had to figure out how to remove this mass!  
"You think you can try to burn it?", Erza tried to ask Natsu but she got no response.  
"Please Natsu, you have to try!, Lucy said when she walked agents Natsu and gave him a hug.  
With that Natsu woke up, once again he looked at the bandage body and sighed.  
"I'm coming Erza."  
it took a long time to get the mass of, at first it did not work. It was like the purple glow had something to do with it. Then Lucy looked a little closer and saw that it was runes!  
"HEY! Levy have taught me how to rewrite runes!  
"Then try it Lucy! We are running out of time hear"! Erza said while checking Gazille's pulse.  
When Lucy was done rewrite them it was a piece of cake to burn of the mass.  
Now it was just to get Gazille out and back to the guild.  
"But how are we supposed to do that!?", Lucy asked.  
"Well we can't sneak through a guild with that!," Gray said pointing at Gazille  
Gazille is not a that!", Lucy yield at Gray when she was busy removing the tubes from the body.  
"Well…. I have been taught some transportation magic from master for these kinds of situations",  
All of them looked at Erza with shoked expressions  
"THEN DO IT!" they all screamed at the same time  
"it takes a lot of magic but okay then, everyone come close to me and take a hold on my armor. Natsu you hold on to Gazille."  
Then a red glow surrounded them and just like that they were in some kind of room!?  
"Where are we!?," Natsu asked while laying Gazille on a bed in the corner."We are in a storage room in Fiore," Erza said while she was panting for air."How did we get all the way her!?," Gray asked.  
"Well I thought that if I was to use that spell, why not get us right home?" That was the last thing Erza said before collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.  
"And what are supposed to do now!?" Gray asked but it seemed like no one was listening. Lucy was busy taking care of the now unconscious Erza, and Natsu had not moved from the bed since they arrived in the storage room. What was he thinking about?  
~Why did he agree to this? Why did he not ask for help or even tell us? A tear feel down from the dragon slayers cheek, WHY GAZILLE!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?~, more tears fell down to the floor. ~We are dragon slayers! We are supposed to stick together, help each other, we are like brothers! I have never had a brother before, so when I met you the loss of Igeneel did not feel so hard. I know we fight all the time but it's for fun, that's what dragons do, fight for fun. Please don't leave us Gazille. I know Wendy feel the same way; you are our big brother, family~. He felt the many tears fall his cheeks and the he started to shake of sorrow. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turn around he saw Gray.  
"He is going to be alright Natsu, he's strong. He just need some time and healing."  
"Yea I guess so," Natsu got through between the tears.  
"Now we just need to get him home, Gray said while leaving him and Gazille once again in private.  
~hold on Gazille, we will get you home soon.~


	6. will he be okay?

The knight fell down over Magnolia and the old storage room. Erza was now awake and talked to the master in a communication lakrima. The master was in a way relieved to hear that his children were okay. But when he heard in what conduction they had found Gazille, he had looked like he would explode. But soon he took a hold of himself and said with a calm voice  
"I see, if that's so we have to get Gazille to a healer and that fast."  
"should we give him to Wendy?"  
"absolutely not!" The master said with a terrified voice.  
"But we can't take him to a hospitable, because then everyone will find out and wonder what happened". Erza said looking confused.  
"okay then, meet me in the forest outside of Magnolia in a few hours. Tell Lucy and Gray to go home and not speak to anyone of what happened."  
"will be master, Erza said before hanging up."  
Soon enough were Natsu and Erza "protected by the dark knight" on their way to the forest. On Natsu's back laid the still unconscious Gazille, even with Natsu's excellent hearing it was hard to hear the dragon slayers breathing. In the shadows they soon saw a small shadow, it was the master standing and waiting for them. The master just took a fast look on the dragons slayer before he turn around and said  
"follow me."  
Soon they approached a big tree with windows with shining lights in them and a door? It did not take long before a long pink haired lady showed herself on the door step and stared angrily at them all.  
"dear Porlyusica", the master suddenly said while he slowly approached her. She quickly took a look at Natsu and Gazille and then said  
"no time for small talk, take him inside and that fast!"  
The tree looked more amazing from the inside then it did from the outside. Porlyusica quickly told Natsu to lay Gazille down on a flower bed near the window before she started to set up a bunch of different jars with herbs and creams. She quickly started to examine the bandage body to look if it had any external damage before she would start to look for internal damage. Natsu was amazed by how fast the old lady worked. It took not long before she told Natsu to help her hold Gazille down when she would try to turn his leg right. To her surprise the dragon slayer did not move a bit when she turned the leg right. That was when she started to ask what had happened to him. Erza started to explain how they had found Gazille on the table with all the tubes injected in him and what the two men had talked about. Porlyusica froze and started to take the thick bandage on Gazille's head of. To her disgust she found what she had feared. A big wound revealed itself before her, it was fresh and the stitches were still visible. Erza had to turn around to not look at it when Natsu could not look away. "What had they done with him?" Porlyusica was too scared to remove the stitches because she was afraid to hurt the dragon slayer more if she did, she had no idea how the human brain worked and how to operate it. Instead she cleaned it and bandaged it with a new clean bandage. Then she kept on to the wounds from where the tubes had been, and took some kind of cream at them and then bandaged them to. After many hours of healing Porlyusica finally said that she was done. But she did not say if he was going to be alright. Natsu was ready to ask something when the master told him and Erza to step outside for a moment. Natsu was ready to protest when Erza took him in the collar and dragged him out.  
"Now Porlyusica tell me the situation,"  
"I don't know Makarov. I have healed the rest of his body but I don't know what they have done to leave that wound on his forehead. I don't know how to heal or operate that kind of thing."  
"I understand, but you say that he will be okay even with that?"  
"I guess so, but I would want to continue keeping an eye on him."  
"of course Porlyusica."  
~Ivan, how could even you do this Kind of thing to a human~ was all that kept running through the masters mind. The master had no time to even react before Natsu fly through the door and up to Porlyusica.  
"he will be okay!?"  
"yes and don't touch me filthy human!" Was all she said before she hit Natsu with a broom?  
Natsu did not care the pain but instead flu to the bed where Gazille still laid.  
"you are going to okay Gazille! You are going to be okay"…  
Then a darkness reach upon Natsu and he soon fell asleep next to the other dragon slayer.


	7. Trauma?

The morning sun lighted up the old tree house. But it was not the sun that awoke everyone, It was a scream. A scream of pain and fear, Natsu fly awake to see Gazille rotating in pain and screaming for his life, holding both hand on his forehead. Natsu started to shake him, to awake him from the bad dream he was having. When the eyes of the dragon slayer opened an iron dragon club hit Natsu right in the face sending him flaying in to the wall. Gazille fly up when he noticed that his legs would not bare him and he fell to the floor. But this time it was not Shikigami's that lifted him up but a nice worm hand. He turned around to see Erza smiling at him. He started to shake  
~this can't be real, this shit can't, Gazille thought.~  
so he started to rampage the whole place. Even although he could not stand, he could still transform his arm into an iron lance. And then he stated to fire a large amount of iron spears totally random in the building, when he stopped he desperate tried to crawl to the door. That until Porlyusica came and hit him in the side of his torso where he still had 3 broken ribs. With that Gazille stopped and crawl into fetal position.  
"WHAT DID JUST HAPPENED!? Natsu asked with a very confused face expression, and crawled to the dragon slayer on the floor"  
"Well it seems like your friend have not yet come out of his trauma"  
"trauma!?, Natsu asked looking more confused."  
"Well, to explain it for an idiot. Gazille thinks he still is imprisoned by Ivan. And with that he thinks that everything he sees is a hallucination, and that for, how should I put it? He totally rampage my home!. But I would not be worried; it will take a while for him to totally recover. I say with over 3 month of torture by Ivan I am not surprised by his actions."  
Everyone looked at Gazille shaking like a leaf still in fetal position infront of them, ~Will he really be okay?~Natsu and Erza thought.  
With that the master went up to Gazille and said to him while taking his long black hair away from his face.  
"Gazille you are in safe hands, you are home and surrounded by nakamas. No one will hurt you."  
Gazille opened his eyes and once again looked at his surroundings. But when he looked at the master the only thing he could say was,  
"I failed master." The master fell a tear.  
"it okay Gazille, the only thing that matters is that you are okay." Then Gazille heard an other familiar voice.  
"you scrap metal bastard, a was not prepared for that one!"  
"salamander?"  
"yea you iron head", Natsu said while giving Gazille a wink  
"how did I get hear?" Gazille said while holding on to his forehead.  
"well, me, Lucy, Gray and Erza got told to go on a little rescue mission you see."  
"don't say.. I had to be saved by you idiots!?"  
"what did you say!?"  
"you heard me flame brain, i.d.i.o.t.s."  
"you bastard," Natsu yelled and was to fight Gazille when Porlyusica stopped with a hit with her broom.  
"Gazille is still badly hurt your idiot!"  
"see, exactly what I said! i.d.i.o.t, gihi"  
Natsu could not stop a smile escaping his lips when he heard the familiar laugh once again. that is the Gazille he had missed, Natsu whispered to himself while helping Gazille back on the bed.


	8. rehab

Gazille was ready to go mad being locked up in this stupid tree house for three weeks!

Well at least they had told Phanterlily so he had some sane company. Because with only Natsu and his team visiting, it was no surprise that the iron dragon wanted to get the hell out of there.  
Phanterlily was the only person he really had talked to these past weeks. Well he had talked to salamander and the others but mostly insulting them or told them he needed to sleep. With Phanterlily it was different. He had told him the story about how Ivan had found him out when he wrote some information to the master. But when Lily asked him about how he had gotten the scar on his forehead and the once on his arms and legs, he would not answer. It was too painful to remember, and somehow every time he tried to remember anything, his head hurt like hell! Just like that he felt a strong pain in his head and without even trying to hold it in he screamed.  
"Gazille what is happening!?", Lily asked looking seriously at Gazille.  
"Nothing, just a little headache", he said with the usually grin on his face. Lily just thought, that when you scream like that, especially when GAZILLE screams like that, its NOT a little headache.. he is hiding something, and Lily was going to find it out, either way or the other.  
Then he smelled something and so did Gazille, ~salamander.~ and just like that Natsu jumped in to the room screaming  
"it's food time!"  
"noo," was everything Gazille said with a disgusting face, when he thought about his previously meals.  
"what? do you not like Porlyusica's food?"  
"well isn't it obvious that I don'!? Just look at it!"  
Natsu looked down at the bowl he had gotten from Porlyusica, with some green mush in it and bubbles coming out? it had almost the same color like salamanders face right now actually.  
"So brat, do you want to share some food with me?," Gazille asked with a smirk on his face when he saw the expression Natsu was making.  
"ok I get your point.. but why don't you just eat some iron then? It's a lot of it in here!?" , Natsu asked looking disgusted when threw away the bowl.  
"Don't you think I would if I could!"  
"Porlyusica says that he don't get to eat iron until his organs have healed correctly." Lily said giving Natsu an evil glare.  
"So just liquid for me," Gazille said with a sad growl.  
"but you have been her for three weeks! Shouldn't you be healed by now?"  
"I think so to! But that stupid old hag says no.."  
"what stupid old hag?" Was heard from the door where a pink heard lady stood with her whole arms full of weird herbs.  
Gazille froze. In these past three weeks he had learned that it was not a great idea to get on the old hags nerves. Especially when it was her that took care of you and gave you food!  
"umm, nothing", Gazille tried to say, but he learned it was no use.  
"I am so tired of taking care of you! I'm glad that you are enough healed and get to go home!"  
"what did you say?"  
"you are kicked out of my home, so pack your bags and go!" Gazille and Natsu could not believe it. Gazille where allowed to leave this stupid tree house? This was the best day ever!  
"but you still need to eat only liquid food" Porlyusica said with an evil smirk .  
Gazille smile vanished, but it was soon up again.  
"I don't care if I have to eat that stuff, as long I can do it at home! And at home I can eat whatever I want, gihi". Gazille whispered when he was awaken from his day dreaming by Lily.  
"NO YOU DON'T! I am still hear you know! And if you don't follow Porlusiaca's rules you will have to deal with me."  
Gazille gave lily a sad gulp but then jumped out of bed and started to pack his things.  
But his right leg was still in plaster so he had to jump on crutches, so it was a bit harder than he though. But he did not care! Home sweet home, I am one my way!. Luckily Gazille did not have a lot of stuff to pack, because the only stuff he had had with him was the clothes on his body when he got her, and those cloths was just rags. So like he said, nothing to pack. Luckily Lily had brought him some new cloth but not his usually outfit. This time it was just a regular pair of brown pants and a gray t-shirt and a long black coat with steel studs on the collar and the bottom. But Gazille was happy to see that his old shoes was not ruined and could still be worn, of course he could just ware one because of the plaster but it still felt good!. It took not long before they were outside of the tree house. The fresh air filed Gazille's lungs like he had never felt anything like it before! He took a deep breath, to stop and cuff loudly and holding tight against his ribs  
"smooth metal face, you really know how to ruin the most joyful moments do you?"  
"not my fault my organs haven't healed yet brat! *cough cough*"  
But soon Natsu told them he had to go, like a blessing from god if you asked Gazille. So now they were alone.  
"hey Lily! Can you give an injured man a lift home?"  
"well, only because its much terrain her, and you would have a tough time getting trough, so we would not be home before dark.. but do not make this a habit! You have those crutches for a reason you know!"  
"yea, just this one time! I want to go home and see how you have taken care of the apartment, gihi"  
"you are a little bastard you know that don't you? Lily said while picking the dragon slayer and up to fly away against Magnolia.  
"And I have missed you to Lily,! Gazille said with a wide smile on his face.

But this was just the beginning; he had to sometime meet the others at the guild. And he was not looking forward to it at all!


	9. At the guild

"I don't want to!"  
"come one you have to go to the guild some time! Wasn't it you that felt lock up?"  
"Because now you have been "locked up" in the apartment for 3 days! You have to go to the guild!"  
"I don't want to, fucking cat!"  
"if you don't go, I'm just will have to drag you there and drop you down the ceiling!"  
"you would just dare cat"  
"you know I would dare Gazille, you know it damn god."  
Gazille just gave out a growl, before being tackled down to the floor.  
"what are you doing cat!?  
"well you can't go to the guild I just your underwear?"  
"I said I don't want to!" But the cat did not care, he just held the dragon slayer down while he tried to take on his pants.  
"okay okay! I do it myself, this feel weird you know."  
"well it was you that didn't want to do it in the first place," Lily gave him a happy smirk. He loved getting it his way.  
Soon they were ready, Gazille was in the same outfit he wore when he left the tree house, he really did like this coat!  
Before they would leave the apartment Lily rushed back in to start digging through the drawers.  
"what are you doing cat? Didn't you want me to go?"  
"yea, just wait."  
Then he found what he was looking for. A read headband Lily sometimes wore around his waist.  
"her Gazille, wear this over the scar on your forehead."  
"Why would I ware that stupid thing!?"  
"it's the masters suggestion, he thinks it's a good plan to avoid to many questions."  
"And it fits you," Lilt said while tying the scarf on Gazille.  
"okay then, but just because the master said so! ~I look so stupid in this~ he thought and sighed.  
"Should we go then?"  
"don't forget your crutches!"  
"yes mom!" Gazille said while he stuck out his tongue against Lily and smirked.  
On their way to the guild Gazille's nerves were getting the best of him. Why was he so nervous?  
This was not like him at all. People had talked behind his back before? In that case he just would not care," or beat them down". But this time he was afraid of what the others in the guild would say. Because he had been mysteriously gone for 8 weeks, that's a long time when you are not on a mission. "Sign", this was not going to be a pleasant ride. Just like that he was hit but the guild door, with full power! He fell on his butt and just stared at the door. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard Lily call to him to avoid the door! Just like that the door slammed opened right in his face, Gazille gave out a big growl and looked up to see the person who had slammed the door in his face! This to see someone he did not want to see right now, bookworm.  
"GAZILLE!" she screamed before she was hiding her face in her hands? The silence between them was horrible. Gazille did not know what to say, he had not seen the crimp since he had gone to see Ivan. When he mentioned Ivan's name he feel a burning feeling in his head again. But luckily not that bad that the crimp would notice.  
"umm I like your headband…"  
"what?"  
"you headband, it fits you," she said while the blush got even worse. Gazille felt his ears worm up and it seemed like Lily had noticed, because he smiled.  
"umm thanks, I guess," Gazille finally managed to get through.  
"I have to go, but welcome back." she said before she started to run in the direction of Fairy Hills. Maybe it was just Gazille's imagination, but he thought that he trough the blush and blue hair had seen a tear before she ran off. Hell no! It cud not have been it.  
"not just me that think it fits you it seems, gihi,"  
Fuck you cat!" But Gazille where happy that the blue hair girl had said it.  
Once again so down I thought Gazille did not think about it, but just went through the doors to the guild before he there froze. The usual load and troublesome guild hall was quiet. Everyone was looking at him as if they had seen a ghost. Of course the "dragon slayer" could hear some whispers. Lily saw the poor dragon slayer and gave him a push in the back that made him defrost, he gave him a nod to go to the bar. When they started to go, the guild started to go back to its normal ways. But Gazille could still hear that some guild mates were talking about him "but it was not new".  
"what can I offer you"? the barmaid said when she saw them siting down at the bar. But you could see on her face that she was happy to see him. Gazille had no time to answer before Lily said  
"he can't eat solid food!"  
"yea thanks mom! so just the strongest booze you have! No iron *growl*"  
"will be Gazille-san, will be right back," she said with a warm happy smile. It took not long before Gray and Lucy sneaked up behind them and sat down.  
"so you are home now eh?," Gray asked with a smile on his face  
"stripper your cloths.."  
"stop calling me stripper!, damn it! Not again, where did they go?!"  
Gazille could not do more than sign. He seemed to act normal. But it was something wrong with bunny girl. She could not stop looking at his headband for some reason, he knew he looked good in it and all, but why the weird look on her face? Wait!? Wasn't she with Natsu, Erza and Gray when they had taken him to the tree hag? No, just Erza and Natsu. But according to salamander she was with them when they had found him in the Raventail guild. He knew what she was staring at, and it was not his nice looking headband.  
"I know that I look god in it and all but dammit bunny girl, don't go and make Salamander jealous now, gihi"  
He smiled and laugh even more when he saw Lucy's face turn red.  
"um, um that was not what I was staring at, you know,"  
"really? It sure looked like it?"  
Lucy did not answer. She did not know if she would ask about the wound on his forehead or not, she had not seen him since the day Erza had sent them home that night. To her luck Natsu decided to break the silence and storm in.  
"HEY metal face! Nice bandana! Have you stolen it from Levy maybe?"  
"it's not a bandana, it's a headband you idiot. And I got it from Lily."  
"And you want me to believe that, stud face.". Natsu said while trying to take the scarf.  
That made Gazille react and sending I iron pole against salamander. Natsu avoid it but when he looked at Gazille, who weirdly enough looked tariffed. His mind reacted and remembered the big scar Gazille had on his forehead. But luckily no one else noticed Gazille's reaction so Natsu saw his chance and started a big brawl. Just like that almost everyone in the guild was in the brawl. No one had noticed that Gazille had left with Phanterlily a long time ago."Not a bad first day in the guild?" Phanterlily asked from Gazille's shoulder.  
"I guess, but salamander almost exposed my scar."  
"yea, I guess we have to be more careful with that."  
"but how long will it take before they will be able to heal and remove the scar?" Gazille asked looking worried at Lily.  
Lily just thought about what Porlyusica had told him before they had left. That she was not able to remove the scar, like some weird magic was protecting it from healing. So the only thing they could do was to hide it from the others.  
"HEY CAT!"  
"what!?"  
"what are you thinking about?"  
"o nothing, but I think Porlyusica will find something soon. And you look good in bandanas soo."  
"ITS NOT A BANDANA!"  
Lily just smiled when he looked at the now irritated dragon slayer. He had missed him so much.


	10. Visit

Levy just ran, ran toward fairy hills there no one would see her. Fast up the stairs and slamming the door closed. The tears just started to flow. What was this reaction, she have gone for 8 weeks and worried about him, crying over his disappearance. And now when she finally saw him again, she got a tongue-tied!? What is wrong with her! All she could see when she slammed the door open right in his face was his cute face. How good he looked in his long coat, but what got her reacting the most was the headband. The red headband he was wearing which held his long raven like hair back and away from his cute face. She felt her face burn of fire again. Why was she feeling like this!? It was nothing going on between them? They were just friends, nothing more. But the way he wore that headband remedied her of herself who always wore a bandana. She was definitely about to her about it in the guild later. But right now she could not go back there. She did not know if he was still there, how she would react. This was so complicated! She just had to talk to

Lu-Chan soon, this was making her crazy!

**Next day "knight"**

Over in Gazilles place the mood was no better. His head would not stop to pound and Lily was away to visit Porlyusica and hopefully get some new painkillers. And then he felt his stomach turn and he ran to the bathroom. After all his liquid dinner was out of his system he looked at himself in the mirror. The char fully visible and starring back at him from the reflection. Then it hurt again! This time it was unbearably, all he could do was to lie on the bathroom floor and scream in pain. It did not go away; it just continued to burn, it felt like salamander was trying to burn through his head or something. Just like that he heard someone knocking at the door. *not now, not now*, was everything he could think about right now. But he managed to lift himself up from the floor and taking on his headband, just in case.  
He dragged himself to the door and opened it carefully to scream.  
"WHO IS IT!?"  
He did not get any answer. And when he didn't, he collapsed on the floor to hear a voice call for him,

**Earlier that morning **

Lucy was taking a morning shower as she always would do. Hoping for that Natsu and the others would not burst in to her apartments once again. But when she heard a knock on her door she quickly took on a towel and ran to the door. There she found Levy.  
"Levy! What are you doing her so early?"  
"I have to talk to you Lu-Chan." Levy sat down on the bed while Lucy got dressed.  
"so what's on your mind Levy? It's not like you to visit me this early."  
"it's just that, Gazille is back and I'm um."  
"Levy-Chan! Don't tell me something is going on between you and Gazille?"  
"NO NO! that's not it!" But Levy knew it was something like that, but I was no way she would confess that to Lucy!  
"t's just that, I have worried so much about him these 8 weeks, and now when he is back I don't know what to do.."  
"well Levy-Chan. If you want to know what I think you should do…" Levy knew this was coming.  
"I think you should go and visit him."  
"WHA? Just like that? No I could not. Just noo! What would I say? Just go and knock and ask how he is doing? No that's just too embarrassing. And I don't even know where he lives!""I bet Mirajane know where he lives. And if you think that way, why don't you give him a present or something? Like a welcome home present?"  
"A present? But what would you give a Iron dragon slayer? I guess I could write some iron, but I heard that he is not supposed to eat solid food..  
"why don't you give him a bandana? He had one in the guild yesterday, and he looked pretty good in it."  
"It was not a bandana! it was a headband!" Levy screamed at Lucy.  
"so you were looking at it too eh Levy-Chan?"  
"umm yes I did, I mean who could avoid it. It is not like him to ware something like that."  
"so it settled. You and I will go shopping and then YOU will go home to Gazille," Lucy said with a wide smile on her face. But Levy did not smile, she was too deep in thoughts about how she would react when Gazille opened the door. Later that day When Levy and Lucy were done shopping. "It was harder to find a present to someone like Gazille than you would think", Levy were on her way to the house Mirajane had given her direction to. It was not a friendly neighborhood if you would say so. Everywhere it was buildings that looked finished being tar down. And all kind of junk was all over the streets and weird looking people were looking at her from the alleys. It seemed like it was not normal to see a small weak girl wander the streets her. When she started to think if this was a so good idea or not she arrived at her destination. It was a long gray apartment building with all the windows blocked up, expect from one at the top. It looked like it was a garbage yard filled with different kinds of iron around the house. This was definitely the place where Gazille Redfox would live. When she finely had made her way to the door through all the scrap metal she gently opened the door to see a long pair of iron stairs that lead to the upper floor. At the top she faced a big wooden door with a small letter box in iron, it seemed to be handmade. Well this was it, just knock on the door Levy!  
"WHO IS IT!?"  
Levy froze, why did she not answer him? But then she heard a big slam from inside the apartment, she opened the door to see Gazille lying on the floor sweating and shivering.  
"GAZILLE, GAZILLE!"  
Gazille woke up from something wet against his forehead. He had trouble to see but he saw a blue spot. Shrimp?  
"You really made me worried there Gazille. And my name is Levy, not shrimp".  
"what a fuck are you doing in my apartment?"  
"you fainted, properly from the high fever. You really were boiling! So I dragged you to what I think is you bed?" The apartment was almost like Levy had though it would be. It was just one big gray room. In one corner it was a small kitchen aria with a small table and one chair. And in the middle of the room it was a big couch with an iron table in front of it with a lot of iron gadgets on it, "properly his dinner". Now when she thought about it, it was difficult to see the floor expect for some spots because of all the iron junk. Gazille laid on madras behind the couch with only had one dirty blanked and no pillows!. How could he live like this!?  
"waht is this on m head?"  
"um, I did not find any ice so I did some myself."  
that smile the bookworm was giving him, was making him hot inside. He felt something in his stomach; he just thought that he needed to puke again. But he didn't need to puke. It was something he never had felt before, and longer he looked at her, more the feeling in his stomach grew. Then he realized something, the headband!? Had she seen the scar? He started to panic and sat up so fast that their heads collided, Levy gave out a gulp of pain and Gazille hold on to his forehead. But to his surprise he felt that the headband were still there.  
"I had to have something for the ice you know.. I could not lay the ice right on your head, in that case it would have been too cold. sorry if i ruined your headband" She smiled, how could she smile? He most has gotten her a brain concussion at least with that. But no, she just smiled and wrote a small word with ice and hell against her own head.  
"um shrimp." Levy was taken aback by that comment but replied  
"yes Gazille?"  
"what is in that box of yours?" Levy had totally forgotten. She present she had with her!  
"um um um, it's a.." Levy felt her face blush up but she just:  
"it's for you!""  
Gazille just looked at the box Levy was holding out for him. It was a small yellow box with a blue ribbon over it. When he grabbed it, it was light, yea it was definitely not iron. When he opened it he just stared at it, then at the extremely red crimp. In the box laid a green headband. It was big and wide with a yellow stripe going through it in a zigzag pattern. He did not know what to say.. what was he supposed to say?  
"if you don't like it I can take it back?" Levy said so quit that even the dragon slayer had a hard time hearing it.  
"DON'T!" Was all Gazille got out of his mount before he realized that he had screamed it out?  
He to felt his ears heat up and he just hoped it was not going to show in his face. When Levy was supposed to say something the door was opened and Lily flew through it and landed on the couch.  
"Am I interrupting something her"? Both Gazille and Levy blush up and looked at each other before Levy stood up and said.  
"Sorry I have to leave, But I hope you will come to the guild tomorrow Gazille." Then she gave him that frigging smile of hers!  
Gazille just stared at the door after she left.  
"it seemed like I really did interrupt something." Lily giggled when he looked at the still paralyses dragon slayer.  
"Mind your own damn business cat! And did you get some new painkillers!?"


	11. feelings?

Levy's hunches were correct. The next day when Gazille walked in to the guild everyone reacted at his new headband. Lucy was not far away and directly started to tease Levy about the present and wondered how it went the day before. Because Levy was Levy she told Lucy everything about how she had found Gazille on the floor and how she was taking care of him until Lily had come home.  
"but Levyyy-chan, what would have happened if Lily hadn't come home eh?" Levy felt how her face warm up when she thought back to the previously night and the unconscious "bar chested" Gazille.  
"NOTHING would have happened LU-Chan!"  
"of course not Levy, of course not," Lucy said while giggling.  
But Levy knew that something maybe would have happened, at least in her part. She didn't know, but seeing him lying on the floor, shaking made her panic. Of course it made her panic! But it was something more, like, she could not put her finger on it but. She knew the feeling was something more than a "friend" being hurt feeling; it was more like a love one. Stop brain! It's not like that! But she could not explain all the feelings she had when he was gone and now when he was back. All these thoughts made her insane! But Lucy saw her friend zooning out and tried to wake her up,  
"Levy-chan!?"  
On the other side of the guild a curtain dragon slayer was staring at the still out zooning bluenett.  
"You can't stop staring at her can you?" Lily said while drinking his ridiculous big beer,  
"I'M NOT STARING!"  
But he knew he was, he didn't know why he was staring at her thought. He just thought about her worried face when he woke up last night. Like she was really worried about him, and then the present!? Why in the world would SHE give him a present? A welcome home present, ridiculous, he thought. But he wore it anyway; at first because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but then he felt a certain happiness wearing it. Like a worm feeling was taken from the headband down to his hart, he felt his ears heat up.  
"And why are you zooning out?"  
Gazille's where taken back to reality when he heard Titania speak to him?  
"I was just thinking about something.."  
"Ivan?" Just when she had said it she realized her mistake, when she saw Gazille freeze. Fear showing in his eyes and he started zooning out again. But this time it was not a pleasant ride. Ivan's laugh, the pain, the doctor, the scalpel, the tubs, the liquid, the feeling of no hope. Then he heard a voice in his head. He twitched, it was like it was talking directly at him this time.  
"Gazille-chan, it's time…" He felt the pain again and just like that the voice was replaced by;

"GAZILLE, GAZILLE!"  
"What!?"  
"you were zooming out again, I didn't mean to upset you, Erza said with worries and guilt showing in her face."  
"it was nothing," but Gazille knew it was something. Was he going insane or something?  
"I know! I know! Levy!"  
"what Lu-Chan?"  
"I know how you can get closer to Gazille!" she felt a blush coming.  
"But I don't want to get closer to him? I don't mean I don't want to meet him, or I don't mean that I, I mean gaah! What do you mean?"  
"well I heard it is going to be a festival in a near town not far from her this weekend. Maybe you and Gazille should go? I know he needs some fun."  
"But I can't just ask him to go just like that? It will sound like a date or something." She felt her face once again turn red when she mention the word date.  
"But if I and Natsu come to?"  
"well I guess I would we fine if you two come.."  
"then its settled! We will go to the festival! All you have to do is ask Gazille!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"You know he is sitting right there, just go and ask him if he wants to have some fun?" But Levy didn't feel so sure when she looked at Gazille. He looked like he was not in a mood for fun, with his face in his hands and Lily stroking his back. Well she could give him that present? Even if it did not go as she had planned, why would this be harder? Well, all or nothing she thought.  
"Um Gazille?"  
He heard a small very weak voice. At first he thought it was Lily but when he took his face out of his hands he saw crimp standing right in front of him. He was so taken by surprise that he almost fell of his chair!  
"Um sorry I interrupt you but, but."  
"spit it out bookworm!"  
"I just wondered if you maybe, if you don't have anything better to do this this weekend you maybe would want to, um."  
"want what!? "He spit out irritated by the pain in his forehead. She started to think this was a bad idea, but when she looked at Lu-Chan she took the courage to finally say:  
"would you want to go to a festival with me this weekend!?"  
Gazille just sat and stared at her. His jaw almost dropping to the floor but he was able to catch it before she noticed. What did she just say? Did she just ask him out?  
"Lucy and Natsu are going to!" She spit out as quickly as she saw his reaction.  
"He would be happy to join," Lily answered for him.  
"Grate then I will fill you in with the details later," and then she was of in full sprint against Lucy.  
"what did just happened?" Gazille asked Lily with a still confusing look.  
"you are going on a double date with Levy, Lucy and Natsu this weekend," Lily answered with a happy smirk.  
"WHAT!?"


	12. what now?

An angry scream was heard all over Magnolia, no one was surprised to hear a scream from Gazille's place. But this time it was weird, it sounded like it was the dragon itself that was screaming?  
"what a fuck cat! Step of me!" The scene was hard to take in, in the middle of the room was Gazille, lying on the floor on his stomach face down, with Lily in his battle form sitting on his back, brushing Gazille's hair?  
"Shit! How long was it since you brushed this thing!?"  
"Step of me! And why would I brush it? It just gets the same as soon as I end up in a fight?" Lily just rolled his eyes. Why was he doing this again? It took a lot of magical power to hold the dragon down. Right, now he remembered, he was going to meet up with Lucy, Levy and Natsu at the train station soon. And he would not let Gazille go as he used to look, so UNPOLISHED and unhygienic and just looking ruff. He was going on a date with Levy! Or it was not a date as Levy told him, but when he talked to Lucy it was? So confusing, but he wanted the best for his partner and he was not going to let him ruin this! He was taken out of his thinking when he felt the dragon once again struggle!  
"AOO! That hurt dammit!"  
"Sit still! I have a big knot right her!"  
"asshole! ao!"

* * *

"Did you hear something Lu-Chan?"  
"No? What Levy?"  
"I think I heard someone scream?"  
"Don't try to change the subject! Now, which one do you want to wear?" Lucy was holding two beautiful dresses. One red with an extreme neckline, Levy just looked at her boobs and sank. Lucy looked at Levy then on the red dress and said,  
"maybe not that one eh?" Then she holds the other dress, a cute sea blue dress. It looks much like the one she had on Tenrou Island, just in sea blue and with a white stripe on the top.  
"I like that one! But why can't I have the once I have on now?" Lucy just looked on Levy, she wore a yellow t-shirt with black shorts and flip-flops.  
"Levy-Chan, you are going on a date with Gazille, you can't look like you just got up from bed."  
"It's not a date! And I like my cloths", she looked sad.  
"Oh I didn't mean it like that, you look cute in that outfit, it just that, umm, you need to look more polished!"  
"I get what you mean, but don't we have to go? We are supposed to meet them at the train station soon!"  
"okay, okay, I just need to choose an outfit"! Levy just signed, hope they wouldn't miss the train…

* * *

Natsu stood at the train station with Happy looking terrifying at the train. He really hated transportation, but luckily Gazille was going to! And he had learned that these days Gazille also had motion sickness, so at least he was not alone. He had not gotten so much information from Lucy, but he knew they were going to a festival, and Natsu loved festivals, it suited his childish ways! Natsu then saw Levy and Lucy coming running against the train in full speed all sweaty and panting . Lucy was wearing a blue two parted outfit which really highlighted her boobs, on with her legs showing under the very short skirt.  
"where is Gazille!? The train is leaving any minute!?" Levy asked terrified and breathless. But then all of them was starring and gasping. Someone was running against them in a white shirt not closed showing his strongly build body. Over it he had a long coat with flames on the end of the sleeves and at the bottom. He had his hair in a ponytail and green baggy pants with his ordinary boots and the headband Levy had given him some days before. Now when she thought about it he hadn't ever changed it? They just couldn't look away, not even Natsu could stop staring, and if it wasn't for the black exceed flaying beside him and all the cursing they wouldn't believe their eyes.  
"What are you all staring at?! We will miss the train stupid's!"  
He too watched terrifying at the train but quickly took crimps hand and dragged her on the train before she could notice. Natsu and Lucy just starred but soon enough jumped on the train. They were lucky to find an empty coupé before the train started to move, it was not until they entered the coupé that Gazille realized that he had not let go of Levy's hand yet. He felt the blush coming but to his rescue the train started to move and both Natsu and he started to moan, Natsu even fell to the floor with a big bump. Gazille wanted to laugh but he to felt like collapsing right there and then. But like he said he held on to the bookworm and didn't fall, Levy and Lucy looked at each other and dragged the slayers to the sofa's and sat down, both with the dragons in their laps. Both Levy and Lucy was still stunned by how grate Gazille looked, even when he was sick! Lily laughed at that.  
"it was hard work but it seems like it paid off, gihi,"  
"was it you!?"  
"yea it took a little, should we call it persuasion?"  
Gazille gave him an evil glare but as soon Levy started to pull her fingers through his hair he stopped and hummd instead.  
"I think it looks good," Levy said with an incredibly blush on her face! "  
"But if you don't mind I'm taking this tassel out," Gazille just hmmd in agreement.  
He was seeing Natsu's face expression from bunny girl lap and just turned around and buried his face in Levy's stomach, Levy started to blush even more and could not stop herself from giving up a small shriek. All she heard from below was a weak gihi. Soon enough they arrived to their destination and the girls dragged their boys of the train. They both knew it would take a while for the motion sickness to ware off so they decided to check out their hotel rooms. It was not the most luxury hotel they had seen. But it was just for two nights. It was a small gray building with some small windows and balconies. But when they was about to cheek it out a big problem immediately arose, how where they supposed to sleep!? They could not leave the two dragons in a room alone? They would crash the whole plays in just minutes. And they only had money for two rooms?  
"well seems like it's only one way around this then?" Lucy said with an evil smile "you and Gazille will have to share a room Levy-Chan.."  
"But, but, but," Levy tried to stutter trough.  
That means that you and Natsu will have to share room to!  
"we are sharing rooms and beds all the time Levy-Chan. On your missions I mean! And when Natsu sneaks in to by apartment and creeps down in my bed!"  
" oo ,Lu-Chan…"  
"it not like that! He does that when I'm sleeping!"  
" if you say soo, giggel"  
They both dragged the slayers to their respective rooms; Levy needed a hand with Gazille because he was soo heave! Was he really made of iron or what? When Levy and Lily finely managed to drag Gazille up the stairs "I think they mistakenly drooped him some times based on the growls he was making" when they entered the room they both was just as exhausted as Gazille. Levy jumped on to the bed and had a look at the room; It was not as bad as it looked from the outside. It was one big room with a small kitchen aria and a door she assumed led to the bathroom and a balcony! It was also a small couch in the corner and the big bed in the middle. Levy was so exhausted she hadn't noticed that Gazille had crowed up to the bed and know was lying beside her. She could not understand how Gazille could seem so calm about this? She felt like she was going to burn up, but he just laid there with closed eyes facing her.  
"um crimp"  
"yes Gazille?"  
"that thing you were doing on the train?, with the fingers through my hair? Do you think you can do that again?, it made me feel better..." she saw how he moved closer to her, to lay his head on her lap. She didn't resist, he looked like a little child who wanted to snuggle with his mommy.  
"of course I do Gazille," she said smiling but at the same time shaking.  
"I think I will go out and look around the town with Happy? You two don't have to move, gihi" Lily said while giving Levy a blink.  
But she didn't care about Lily, now it was only her and Gazille, she felt so good, so in place, like this was made for her. She soon felt tired. Maybe she would just go to sleep for some minutes. She soon went to sleep and so did the slayer in her lap.


	13. Anger

Levy woke up from that her legs had gone numb, she looked down to see why and saw a sleeping Gazille with the most harmonic face she had ever seen! She could not stop looking at him but at the same time she panicked a little and looked at the watch. They had slept for 4 hours! Without thinking she rush up from the bed to go out and look for Lucy, when she heard,

"what was that for?"  
Then she remembered that Gazille had lain in her lap, she had moved so quickly that Gazille had been so surprised that he had fallen down from the bed and was now laying on the floor.  
"We overslept and I have to look for Lu-Chan!"  
"okay, okay, just let be catch my breath crimp."  
"My name is Levy! I can't believe you still can't say my name!"  
"Whatever. Let's just go and look up the love pair."  
"love pair!?"  
"don't tell me you haven't noticed? can you really be that blind?" Levy was not that blind, she knew that Lucy had feeling for the fire dragon, but she could not blame her, after all, she also had a crush for an iron dragon after all. When they walked true the corridor to Lucy and Natsu's room it was an embarrassing silence. Levy was just about to break the silence when Gazille talked  
"So why did you want to take me with you? When you could have asked your fan boys I mean", he said while brushing his neck.  
"They are not my fan boys! We are childhood friends! There are like brothers to me you know. But I guess it is because you have looked so down lately and I just thought…"  
"That I am an old iron head that can't have fun on my own?"  
"No that not what I meant! I meant that, umm, she felt so bad right now."  
"Whatever, I guess I need to get out, Lily have nagged on me to get out more for weeks." Before they could say something more they saw Lucy and Natsu in the corridor.  
"Levy-Chan!"  
"Metalhead!"  
If Gazille glance could kill Natsu would be laying on the floor now with no pulse.  
"Where have you been Levy? I had to take Natsu with me to go shopping!"  
"it was a killer," Natsu whispered when he fast appeared next to Gazille when the girls continue to gossip.  
"So what did you two do for 4 hours eh"?  
"We went to sleep flame brain!" But Gazille just remembered bookworms warm soft legs under his head when she stroke her fingers through his long black hair before he just could not keep himself awake anymore. Natsu saw that Gazille ears started to change color to a more read color, and hit him on the arm.  
"Hey trash! What was that for!?"  
"I thought that it was fire dragons that was supposed to be red not iron dragons," Natsu said while laughing.  
"Oo, you just did it punk!" Gazille growled while launching himself at Natsu.

* * *

A big brawl emerged between the dragons while people ducked and screamed trying to avoid fire and iron poles flaying in all directions! But something was different, Gazille could feel it, his anger, it was not like a friendly brawl he normally had with salamander, he could feel his anger heating up in side of him. He was so mad but dint know why, he felt like he wanted to kill, yes kill salamander, a blood lust he hadn't felt before, not even in phantom lord he had felt this kind of blood lust. He was blotting his teeth's and gave Natsu a smile, a smile of a beast that had just seen its pray and was getting ready to hunt it down with all it's power and mind. Natsu looked at Gazille and felt that this was not for fun anymore, His hunch was right when Gazille changed his arm into a sword that started to rotate like a chainsaw and licked his mouth and jumped… Jumped and aimed right for Natsu's throat. What a fuck are you doing? Are you trying to kill me!? But Gazille could not hear him, all he could hear was a voice in his head saying. Kill him, kill him now, kill, kill, KILL! GIHAAA!  
Natsu had to jump to avoid, if that chainsaw would had hit him he would have been dead right on the spot. What was going on? I have to end this, Fire dragon… ROAR! When Gazille was thrown into a wall by the roar, he quickly took a look at Levy who was taking covers under a table with Lucy. His mind started to clear, that fear, in her eyes, that night when he had seen that fear before, in the magnolia park. He strangely stopped when Natsu came flaying against him, he just send an iron pole in his face sending Natsu against the corridor, and then started to run? Gazille ran from a fight? Everything just went silent. Natsu looked after the iron dragon that had just ran through the outdoors with a face expression that was completely new to him,  
"What happened? What a fuck was that about!?" Lucy said while crawling out from her cover.  
"I have no idea", Natsu said looking blank. Levy who also had crawled out from her cover looked as stunned as Natsu. She had seen Gazille look at her and saw something when their eyes met, fear? No, Anger? Definitely not, Then what was it? The only thing she was sure of was that it was something about her that had made him stop and run.

* * *

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest when he ran through the town. He could not stop running, something hurt so bad in him, when he saw the bookworm look at him like that. He was no monster, not like then! He ran in to a lot of people who looked at him like he was a monster, I'm not a monster! He roared before he kept on running! What was going on? He was about to kill salamander? His nakama who had saved him from Ivan, who belonged to the guild that had taken him in, changed him. GAAH! He felt tears streaming down his face when he jumped up at a tall building and started to climb, higher, higher, until he reach the top. It was the tallest building in the town so he could see over everything, all the small people who walked down below.  
"METALICANA! Why did you leave me her! What is happening to me!? Why can't you help me!? The tears kept on streaming down. He sat down cursing. Shit, shit, why is this happening to me? He kept on crying. He felt the wind blowing in his hair and looked up at the Skye that had started to go black. What was he supposed to do now? He was so confused, He laid a hand on his forehead to feel the headband crimp had given him. He took it off and looked at it, for a long time he just looked at it, felt it, smelled it, It still smelled like ink and old books. What if it would have been her, he could not control himself, Natsu could defend himself but she can't, she was too weak, He licked up the tears that fell down his cheeks, what if it would be her next? He started to shake when he thought about it. Old metal bastard, help me please. I'm so confused, what is going on with mee!"

**her it is! chapter 12, i almost cried when i wrote this T-T, hope you to got some emotions from it as well ;)  
****i'm so happy for all followers and favs, keep it up and plz comment ;)**


	14. no name

Lily and Happy had been flaying trough town all day, giving the dragons and their "girlfriends" some privacy, when they heard some guys talking about some fight at a hotel. Lily and Happy looked at each other and hopping that it was not their hotel, so they started flying against their hotel in high-speed. When they arrived they saw what they had feared, Lucy, Natsu and Levy stood outside of the hotel talking to the hotel manager. Lily flew and sat on Levy's shoulder when happy landed on Natsu's.  
"Do you mind filling me in on the details"? Lily asked Levy when she started to explain what had happened. When Levy was finished Lily just looked at her and then around the aria, He knew that something was wrong with his partner, just that is was not this bad. He knew that he was violent but he would never try to kill Natsu. He had heard of his days in the phantom lord but he could never kill any mage in fairy tail after that, he actually liked the guild. He heard how the hotel manager was creaming at Natsu about how they had to pay for the destruction and that they had to find somewhere else to sleep! Natsu screamed back something about how he could not just kick them out on the streets when his hand started to burn. Lucy held his hand and calmed him down saying that its okay and they would pay for the repairs, just to send the bill to fairy tail. But Lily was worried, He saw the big thick clouds starting to gather around the small town and knew it was going to rain soon. He had to find his partner, no one knew how he felt now or what he was up to. He spread his wings and was just going to fly when Levy hold on to him asking where he was going? "I am going to find Gazille, he don't know that we have got kicked out from this hotel so I have to find him before it starts to rain" "I will go with you!" Lily just looked at the small fairy, what was he supposed to say? From what he had heard it was something about her that had made him run away and he did not know what state the dragon could be in at this point. "it will go faster if just me look and it will start to rain soon, so we have to find a new place to stay! So just stay with Natsu and Lucy and I will find that old scrap idiot" he said while smiling. Levy understood what Lily meant, but she wanted to see him to because she was worried. But when she saw Lily fly away she knew he was the best one to talk to the dragon slayer now when she felt small rain drops fall on her face, ~hope he will find him soon~.

Gazille felt the rain starting to pure down, but he didn't care. All he thought about was crimps expression back then, that fear, he truly was a monster. That was what people have said about him as long he could remember, ~ hide kids! That monster can kill you just with his eyes! He an akuma!?~ sigh, it was what he had always heard and maybe it's true? Maybe he hadn't changed, maybe he was that same monster as I Phantomlord? Maybe he truly was a akuma and a monster. He felt tears fell down again, or maybe it was rain, he could not tell the difference, all he could feel was that he was wet in to the skin. What he supposed to do? Then he heard something, "Gazille!" then he saw a small black cat coming flaying against him screaming his name. He looked away, he did not want to talk to the exceed now, he would just try to talk him in to something he actually didn't want to do, like going back to the others.  
"Gazille are you okay?" but just by looking at the dragon he saw that he was not okay, all soaking wet sitting on a roof with blood shed eyes, ~had he been crying?~ The exceed decided not to comment that but instead landing in front of the dragons slayer and started to talk. "Levy told me what happened, but he was quickly interrupted. "Did she tell you how I turned in to a monster and almost killed salamander?" "He saw the pain in the dragons eyes when he said those words. " Well, she didn't tell it like that, just that it went a little out of control and they got kicked out after you ran away. They got kicked out!? "~It's my fault, just grate~, the exceed saw the pain in the iron mage and told him that it was okay and they was now searching for a new place to stay.  
"it's not okay! It my fault they got kicked out! No one will give them a room when they are with the akuma dragon slayer that almost destroyed a hotel, and almost killed his friends, the last part he was whispering with a trembling voice. "You are not a akuma Gazille, I know you, you would never had killed Natsu or the others. But you didn't see me! The dragon roared, I was really ready to kill him, tare him apart until it was nothing left, I was just too angry and the bloodlust I felt", He now stood up facing Lily with an animal like face expression. "Gazille, calm down, it okay. It's not okay!" Now Gazille felt the anger rice in him once again, ~ no, not now ~. He felt his forehead burn and now when the scar was exposed Lily saw how it, glowed? "Gazille I, don't touch me bastard!" He started to growl, growl like a wild beast. Lily tried to calm him down but it didn't work so he drew his sword ready to defend himself, but Gazille didn't attack? Instead he lied on the ground rubbing his forehead saying "I won't, I won't kill him, he is my partner! From Lily's point of view this looked so upsetting, Gazille still held on to Levy's headband telling himself that he would not kill him? What was going on!?

Gazille struggled but soon sat up looking at Lily, "what is going on Lily? I don't know Gazille but I think its best if we go to the others. But what if I hurt them Lily! You won't hurt them! You didn't kill me now right? And I will be with you all the time but now we need to get you inside, you are soaking wet and you know how long it takes for your hair to dry" Lily said with a teasing smile." Yea I guess, but where will we go? You are the dragon slayer, sniff them up stupid! Oh right!" Lily knew he had to call the master when they found a phone Lakryma. He thought that he knew why that scar didn't go away.

But soon they found the others taking shelter under a store cover. Levy quickly ran against them and without thinking things trough she hugged Gazille around his torso as hard she could. "I was so worried Gazille" He felt a blush creeping up his neck when he uncomfortable took his hands around Levy's hips and said with a very low voice, "I'm okay crimp," Then after some seconds Levy realized what she was doing and pushed herself away with a big blush all over and looked at the other love pair. Levy just gave her a teasing look and Natsu broke the silences. "Grate job scrap head! Now we have nowhere to stay and it's raining!" Of course Natsu didn't like rain because he was a fire dragon and all, but he soon saw the guilt showing in Gazille's face and moved on. "So we have to find a place to stay! I still want to go to that festival! but he was interrupted, I think you guys should find a place for yourselves, if I go with you no one will take you in you know, Gazille said while stroking his neck. Wow you are not that smart are you? Natsu said, you know I'm just as responsible for that hotels destruction as you are! Why do you think we haven't been able to find something yet!" ~That's right? ~ Gazille thought, Salamander had destroyed just as much as he had, right? But he still felt guilty and confused when he looked at Lily who gave him an understanding look. "We have to find somewhere to sleep for the night! The girls are wet and sleppy" Lily suddenly screamed. ~ And we are not? ~ The both dragon slayer thought and looked angry at Lily.  
Soon all of them were off in the town looking for somewhere to crash for the night. It was the same in every place there were looking, it seemed like the rumor had spread about their destruction at the hotel and no one seemed to be willing to risk their hotel even if it was just for a night. All of them was about to give up when they found a small bed and breakfast in the end of town. ~Maybe the rumor hadn't spread her yet!? ~ seemed like their angel had looked down at them because it was no problem when a small old woman opened the door with a big smile and told them that they was very welcome to stay. But this time Gazille would not want to share room with Levy, They didn't know why but he just refused, he said that he rather sleep outside. Levy looked at him with a sad look, what had she done to him?  
But Gazille refused to answer her and looked at Natsu before asking the old woman, "do you have a basement or something where I can sleep?" The old woman looked at him with a confused look but nodded and said that she could lay a madras down there if he wanted to? "That would be perfect"  
Everyone looked at Gazille with a confused look. Why was he acting like this, he hadn't had any problem before when they arrived? What was he thinking about really? But it was nothing they could argue about because they dripped on the carpet and they all felt like going to sleep. Levy and Lucy charred a room when Natsu and the exceeds had one, and Gazille had the basement. When they all got into their rooms Gazille walked with the old woman to get the madras, he may be a bastard but he would not let an old woman drag a big madras by herself! They walked down a long pair of stairs with Gazille carrying the madras on his shoulders like it was nothing. Gazille began to have second thoughts; this really reminded him of Ivan's dungeon. When they reach a big wooden door he felt a chill running down his spine, but it was just for a night, he had to get over it, down her he could not hurt anyone, he had to be allown to think. Behind the door he found a small room with no windows, just a big stove that he supposed worm up the building, it really reminded him of a dungeon. He laid the madras down in front of the stove and lay down. "if you need anything you just come up to my office dear" the old woman said with that big smile. "I will do that" Then he laid down looking at the cracking fire from the stove and was lost in thoughts. Tomorrow was the festival, he just had to go through with it and then he would go away for a while. He didn't know where but he just wanted to get away, then he heard the small voice again, "they don't want you, you are a monster, a monster". He felt tears streaming down his cheeks; he was no monster, no monster. That was the only thought that echoed in his head before he fell asleep.

Everyone was asleep except from Lily that talked to the master in a lakrima. "This is serious Lily, we have to get Porlyusica to look at him right away! But master, the festival is tomorrow, I think it would be god for him if he went. I guess you are right Lily, but you have to have a eye on him all the time! I know Ivan have something to do with this. Will be master" then they hang up. ~Oh Gazille what will happen to you? I Just hope you will have some fun at the festival tomorrow, for both your and levy's sake~.


	15. festivale

He woke up from loud noises, what was that? Then he remembered. It was the day of the festival, so the noise was music and people laughing and having fun. He sighed; wonder what this day would bring? He walked up the stairs all stiff from sleeping on the hard madras, but it was his own choice to do so, so what was he to complain about? When he was upstairs he looked around to see that no one was up yet, or they were not out of their rooms yet. Well the clock was 10 in the morning so it was not so late/early, hopefully they were getting ready so they could get out of here as soon as possible, he was starving! (And he would not want to eat the nice old lady's furniture's…) In the girl room it was as Gazille thought, the girl was in full speed getting ready to leave; after all, they too had woken up from all the noise from the festival. Lucy was wearing a green t-shirt with short brown shorts and two pony tails when Levy was wearing short red dress with two thin strings holding it up and a pink bandana.  
"We have to hurry Lu-Chan! Maybe there are already waiting for us!"  
"I am coming Levy- Chan I just can't find my purse!" "I found it now let's go!"  
Down stairs Gazille was waiting with a half asleep salamander who slept on a table in the corner. ~stupid salamander~ But when he saw the girl come downstairs both he and salamander woke up, the girls looked so great! If you looked at the dragons they both looked like they just went up from bed, wearing the same cloth as the previous day. The girls just giggled and ran up to the dragons dragging them out of the doors, then they all just face palmed.  
Outside it were people, A LOT OF PEOPLE! Everywhere it was booths with games, jewelry, cloths, magic gears and weapons? All of them just stared; all of this went up when they where asleep? But their stomachs broke the silence and they all remembered that they haven't eaten in almost 2 days!  
"We have to find somewhere to eat!" Lucy said while she looked at Natsu who was staring and drooling over at a torch of fire on a building. Levy agreed when she was struggling holding her dragon from running in to a booth with armors, (iron armors). When they walked down the streets Natsu and Lucy walked ahead talking about some mission or something, they could not tell from all the noises, but between the iron mage and the script mage it was silence, awkward silence. But Levy as usual broke the silence.  
"Have you slept good?" stupid question Levy! Of course he hasn't! He has slept in a basement, on a madras dammit.  
"It was okay, I sleep on the ground all the time on missions so, how about you?"  
"Not so well, believe it or not but Lucy snores.  
"Bunny girl snores!? Gahha!"  
"But you can't tell her Gazille!  
" I will not crimp" but he was laying, he was so going to tell salamander about this later.  
But then they noticed that Natsu and Lucy were gone! "Where did they go?" Levy asked. "Who cares Gazille responded, I just want some food, and who would like to hang out with them all day after all? Levy blushed, this was all a part of Lucy's plan to get her and Gazille together, she knew it.  
"HEY!" Gazille roared so loud so Levy screamed and tumbled on her but. "I see food!" Levy signed at the now drooling dragon. "oi! What are you doing down there?" Levy blew up her sheikhs at that,  
"You don't have to scream like it was a war going on because you saw some food!" Gazille was now also making a face and helped her up. "I know that! It just that..!" he said while pointing at a small hot dog stand?! "Hot dogs?" she said while looking confused at Gazille. "Not just a hot dog, it's the hot dog," Levy now looked even more confused, Gazille signed. "It's magic hot dogs! They can make what hot dog you ever would like!" Now levy started to understand, "you mean.." "Hell yea! They have iron topping! Levy face palmed. He could not be serious? But when she looked at the dragon that was now looking like a kid who had seen a toy it would die to have. She signed and nodded at him and the dragons sprinted away! She giggled at herself; he was so cute when he ordered his (special) hot dog with his eyes sparkling. She slowly walked to him when he had gotten his hot dog It looked just like an ordinary hot dog? but then she saw that it had iron splinters all over it? She gave it a disgusting look. Then Gazille said something with his mouth foul that sounded like, "Are you not having any?" Levy looked at the nice man in the hot dog stand and then on Gazille, "and what would the nice lady have?" the old man asked. "umm I don't know? Do you have a (normal) hot dog?" "Of course I have the man said while smiling. Then she got a BIG hot dog, and i mean a BIG hot dog, with a lot of things on it, it seemed like a (normal) hot dog was not the same for him as for her. Gazille almost spit his out when he saw the look Levy gave the hot dog, it was hilarious! Like it was going to jump out of the bun and eat her. Then Levy was trying to eat it and he signed, she was trying to pull of a peace with her hands?,  
"that not the way to eat a hot dog? Have you ever eaten one? "Of course I have! Just not this big she whispered. "Then let me show you" he took his hot dog and opened his mouth very wide and took a big bite! "Now you try" She looked amazed, how did he fit it in there? Then she gave it a try but failed. She did not open her mouth enough so she did just get a small piece of it. Gazille laugh at that and levy started to blush and gave him an angry look. "it's not my fault that you have such a big mouth and I'm not!" "What do you mean by big mouth eh? You are the one who talks all the time not me!" he was right, she had a bad habit to talk a lot when she got nervous and she could talk a little too much with Lucy sometimes, when Gazille almost never talked, now even less after he got back. She started to blush ever more and felt bad. She started to nag on her hot dog and looked for a way out of this conversation.  
"Hey can't we play that game!?" Levy pointed at a game where you should throw darts at balloons to get a price, when Gazille looked away she throw the hot dog away. Gazille looked like he wanted to shoot himself but when he saw the excitement in the bookworm's eyes he changed his mind and smiled, "why not?" Levy started but soon she realized that she was not good at throwing darts, she looked so small and sad when she could not even come close to the board. Gazille gave her a smirking smile and made a knife come out from his hand with his dragon slayer magic and started trowing them, he hit every balloon at the board! Both Levy and the man behind the game looked at the board then on Gazille with their mouth opened like two big fishes. "gihi. I have some practice you know", the man behind the game woke up and gave Gazille his price, a big PINK stuffed dragon!? Now it was Levy's turn to laugh, he looked at it with such a face that she tried her best not to laugh. He then looked at Levy and with a small blush on his ears gave the stuffed animal to her. "You can have it" he said while rubbing his neck awkwardly, Levy didn't know if she would blush or what to do, he had just won her a price? Like boyfriends do to their girlfriends? But then happiness started to fill her for her new stuffed animal, she loved it! it was so cozy. Then she understood why Gazille didn't want to have it, he was not the type who was in his apartment snuggling with stuffed animals it seemed, If you didn't count Lily as a stuffed animal. She thought about it while giggling for herself.  
After that they continued to watch the festival, People looked at them with amazement, a big gruff dragons slayer and a small giggling script mage with a big stuffed dragon in her arms (almost the size of her) walking beside each other looking and playing games, it was a strange sight. The day kept on going with games and junk food, Levy was so happy to see Gazille having some fun for a change, at least she thought he had fun when he laugh his special laugh when he scared people or destroyed games and attractions. She guessed that it Gazille's kind of fun and somehow she enjoyed seeing him happy, even if she had to talk to the victims from Gazilles (fun) and stop Gazille from hurting them. It started to get late and all the lights started to glow, it was so beautiful levy thought when she hugged her stuffed dragon even more. Gazille also looked at the lights, then on Levy who looked more beautiful than the lights with her cute little red dress and the stuffed animal in her hands that she hugged so tight. He smiled at her when he started to feel something in his chest, it felt warm and it pounded hard! He knew this feeling, he had felt it a long time, ~I can't feel this way, it's not fair~ But when he looked at her glowing in the light he took a decision that would change everything.  
He moved closer to Levy who still totally unknowing looked at the lights, when a big hand closed around hers she turn around to see Gazille look at her with a very serious look. She felt her body heat up from his look and the thought that he still holds her hand. He took her other hand and was now holding both facing her straight forward. And then it happened…. Her lips met his, the pressure from his strong body leaning against hers and his hands changing to hold her around her waist. She didn't resist, she took it all in, and everything around them disappeared, it was just her and his, his lips and hers, everything was perfect. 3

From a roof a black and blue exceed with a blond and a pink hair mage was watching everything.  
Tears fell down from the blond mage's eyes when the pink hair one just nodded and said "not bad iron head, not bad at all" the blue exceed whispered "he liiiikes her" when the black one was silence, in his own thoughts. ~ you finally took the step Gazille, I'm so proud ~

* * *

**hello! sorry for the long wait everyone! i was out of ideas and i'm not at writing gale moments, but think like this.. extra long chapter xD  
****but i think the gale came out pretty good if i say it my self gihi ;)**

**hope you all like it and you are free to comment my wrong grammar and write what you think of the chapter ^^**


	16. This is heaven

Levy felt that she needed to breathe so she took a step back to look at the red eyes now gazing at her.  
"I'm sorry Levy, I should go".  
But she grabbed his hand and stared at him with her big blue eyes now tearing up.  
"No Gazille, don't. I don't want you to leave, never again. You remember what you told me on Tenrou Island right? That I would never leave your side? Then I want you to never leave mine.  
His hart pounded, hard. He looked at her, has she seriously taken that in so bad? He leaned down to take Levy under her cute little but and lifted her up in a big bear hug,  
"I will never leave you crimp"  
Levy giggled when Gazille started to rotate in a circle still holding on to her, smiling and laughing his signature laugh.  
"It is starting to get late Gazille, put me down!"  
But Gazille ignored her; he had never felt this happy in his life! He felt like never letting her go ever again! But she was right; it was starting to get late and he felt how tired he was, so he decided to put her down and start to walk towards their sleeping place, but this time, hand in hand.  
They walked through the doors and when Gazille was just about to say goodnight Levy told him to follow her upstairs. Gazille though he knew where this was going and followed her like a small puppy following his owner. When they came to Levy's and Lucy's bedroom Levy sat on the bed looking at him with her beautiful eyes.  
"You can sleep her you know? I don't think Lucy will mind"  
"are you sure? She has all of her stuff in here?"  
"she can survive one night without them you know, and besides, she sleeps with Natsu all the time"  
She just discovered how wrong her words had sounded.  
"I mean that they are used to sharing a bed! I mean Natsu sneaks in to her bed! I mean! I give up, whatever she survives! But can you turn around?"  
She once again blushed,  
"I need to change to my pajamas"  
Gazille felt his ears heat up and quickly turned around.  
Levy quickly changed into her pajamas that was a yellow t-shirt with and then a black pair of shorts. When Gazille got promising to turn around he face palmed, she looked so cute in that, with her hair falling back with a yellow bandanna.  
"You can take the left side of the bed If you want?" she asked when she laid on the right side.  
Gazille gave her a big smile before throwing his shirt and coat of and jumping on to the bed. Levy felt like her head was going to explode when she saw the shirtless dragon throwing himself on the bed and gave out a small shream, when he landed she felt herself flaying in to the air from his weight to land on his chest. Her face turn red, but when she was going to get off she felt his strong big arms around her waist holding her down.  
"Don't move, I like it this way."  
Then they heard a big crash from outside.  
"Gazille did you hear anything?"  
"No"  
Levy dint move, feeling his chest going up and down from his heavy breathing, but she liked it. It felt like lying on the floor because he was so hard! (like iron) but at the same time he was so warm. She started to snuggle into his chest feeling his fingers going thought her hair. ~this is heaven~ she thought when looking up at Gazille who was looking up at the ceiling. ~Wonder what he was thinking about? ~  
He was thinking about many things, how warm his chest felt from the crimp laying there, how he could be this lucky, how she could feel the same as him after what he had done to her, that night? He didn't want to think about that now! Just wanted to feel this moment when his life was perfect, he almost thought that it would never be this perfect never again, with **his **crimp.

* * *

" Oh my god! They look so cute when he is swinging her like that! My heart is melting"  
"But he looks creepy smiling and laughing like that.. It's not like him at all!"

"But Natsu its love in the air!"

"But still! He is so out of character somehow?"

"Stop it Natsu! He has never felt love before! Of course he is out of character!"

"I guess, I'm impress a metal head like him was able to get someone at all?"

"And what do you mean by that Natsu!? Levy is not just someone!"

Natsu looked at the now ferrous Lucy.

" I didn't mean it like that! I mean that they are so different, like opposites! "

" And what do you think Gazille would fit with huh!?"

"Someone with big boobs and ass that doesn't break that easily I guess."

Lucy now looked like she was going to blow, had he said something wrong? Just when Lucy was about to strike she burst out:  
"Where did they go!? Natsu they are gone!"

"I think they walked to the bed and breakfast" Lily said pointing the way the lovebirds had disappeared with a cute little smile on his face.

"Natsu we can't lose them! Sniff them up now!"

"Do I look like a dog to you!?"

" No you don't, but just go after them! I don't want to miss anything! "

And with that they were gone leaving Lily and Happy looking after them.

"they liiike each other"  
"don't point out the obvious Happy"

When Lucy and Natsu arrived at the bed and breakfast they were just about to go upstairs when the old woman spoke up.  
" I don't think you should go up to your room girl, I saw the big man and the blue hair girl go in there some minutes ago, I would not disturb them"  
Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before Lucy gave Natsu an evil smile before dragging him outside.  
~what a weird buns of kids~ the old woman thought.  
Outside Lucy pointed at a window looking at Natsu.  
"You are going to take me up there so I can look in!"  
"what!?"  
"You heard me! Take me up there!"  
"this sound like a bad idea Lucy"  
But Natsu had nothing to argue with and started to climb the wall with Lucy on his back. (He had climbed walls before) When they were up at the window so they could look in they saw Gazille at the door and just Levy's head on the bed. (**The bed was in front of the window**) When they saw Gazille throwing his cloth of and jumping on the bed hearing Levy giving out a small scream when Gazille said "don't move, I like it like this" Then Natsu felt Lucy getting heavier and something warm on his neck. He turned around to see Lucy unconscious nose bleeding! He lost his grip and felt to the bushes below with a big crash.  
"I said that this was a bad idea Lucy, but no one never listens to me" Natsu said before dragging Lucy to his room.

* * *

**There you have it all! not so long this time i know, gomene! T-T  
i am having it so hard writhing gale moments!  
****But besides that the usual plz review i really appreciate your thoughts ^^ **


	17. home sweet home

**Chapter 17**

The morning sun burned his face, and he also felt something worm against his chest? He looked down to see Levy lying curled into his chest like a small cat; ~she is so small~ he thought. He didn't want to go up but he really felt that the earth was calling if you know what I mean and started to very gentle push the crimp away to go to the bathroom, but when he sat up he heard a small groggy voice:  
"Gazille, What are you doing?"  
"You don't need to get up crimp; I'm just going to take a leak."  
Levy hummed in agreement and went back to sleep. ~She was so cute when she was groggy! ~  
Gazille dragged himself into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror, He looked at the reflection and up at the headband. ~She hadn't removed it? ~, he had been so lost last night that he hadn't even thought about hiding his scar. He locked the door, just in case and took of the headband; the scar was more visible than ever before! It almost looked swollen or something? He touched it when he felt how it burned and quickly took his hand back and looked shocked at the reflection. ~What the fuck was that!?~ He felt how his hand burned and felt that he really needed to take a shower maybe that would calm him down and cool down the scar and his now burning fingers. The water felt so god running down his back and trough his long thick hair, he almost lost track of time when he just stood there humming for himself leaning against the fall with the water running down his face. When a heavy knocking snapped him out of his pleasure,  
"Gazille! What are you doing in there!? I want to use the bathroom!"  
Levy signed to herself, wasn't it the girl who would occupied the bathroom and the man standing angrily knocking at the door!?  
But to her surprise The door fly open and she was left stunned.  
"What crimp!?" He had not though long just gotten out of the shower with a towel on his head and nothing covering his (under regions). Levy blinked still standing with her hand in knocking position and her mouth opening and closing like a gold-fish.  
"Pu.. Put some clothes on!  
She finely succeeded to get out of herself before turning around with her hand over her face, ~ I haven't seen anything. I haven't seen anything~ she kept repeating to herself but Gazille naked body was printed in her mind, forever!  
Gazille felt proud but at the same time bad, didn't she like his body? He knew she did from the looks she had given him at other occasions, but maybe she didn't. He didn't manage to think about that now! The only thing he cared about was that she felt the same for him as he did for her that was everything that mattered. He smiled for himself before starting drying his hair and let Levy into the bathroom. He quickly found a headband in his backpack and got dressed with still soggy wet hair and sat on the couch. ~Wonder what bunny girl and salamander is doing? ~ He thought to himself when he tried to remember when he last saw them? Was it at the festival? He tried to remember when Levy came out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready to leave, ~Wow she really was fast in the bathroom!~ He trough when he followed her down the stairs to the dining room. When they came down they saw that Natsu and Lucy already sat at the table eating their breakfast. But bunny girl had a thick bandage around her head and Natsu gave Lucy a weird look all the time? What had those two been up to last night he though not wanting to even try to imagine it for fear to puke!  
"Lu-Chan! What have happened?" Levy asked running to the blond mage sitting at the table.  
"Eh nothing Levy-Chan, I just hit my head in the night table".  
Lucy was a real bad layer, but Levy was just as bad at realizing it and didn't think more about all sat down and continued to eat in silence before Natsu could not hold himself anymore.  
"What did you two do last night?"  
Levy and Gazille shared a look before Gazille decide to answer.  
"Well you and bunny girl seems to have had a rough night fire breath." Don't change subject!" Natsu screamed while bending over the table staring at Gazille."gihii, did I hit a sore spot?"  
Natsu flew over the table with his hand burning in a fire fist that hit Gazille with an uppercut sending him flaying into the ceiling. But Gazille send out two iron knifes under his boots making him sitting in the ceiling. But before starting yet another brawl he thought for a moment and said to Natsu:"Salamander! Do you really think we would break this place to? I don't have any money left you know.."Natsu stared at him but nodded and waved Gazille to come down.  
"Guess you are right, we have to go home today and we don't want to get in trouble the last day."  
The girl looked at the boys with shock showing in their faces. Had the two dragons just stopped in the beginning of a fight? That's just wrong! But guess there are right, none of them wanted to get in trouble just a few hours before their train heading for Magnolia was going.  
So the weekend was over and time to go home, everything was packed and the payment to the old woman was done and it was just the train ride home left, nothing the dragons seemed to look forward to but Gazille had his tricks to make the train ride more pleasant, (Levy's lap and her hand stroking through his hair.) And that was just what happened, Gazille never leaved Levy' lap for the whole train ride and almost seemed to enjoy himself, if you don't count the green nuance in his face. Lucy felt quite proud, her mission was now completed and she just needed to update Mirajane what had happened the other night and then hopefully the two of them would take care of the rest themselves. (With maybe a little push if so was needed)Magnolia had never felt so god in their lives! Home sweet home was all they were thinking when they felt the cold fall breeze hit their faces. It was so cold in Magnolia, in the earlier town it had felt like summer! But it was august after all; the summer was about to end, and fast. Natsu and Lucy hurried to the guild for some reason Lucy didn't want to tell followed by Happy and Lily leaving Levy and Gazille alone.  
"What was that about?" Levy asked looking up at Gazille  
"I duno, and I don't' care. I just want to go home and have some sleep."  
Levy nodded in agreement and started to go against fairy hills.  
"Guess I see you tomorrow then?" Levy said smiling at Gazille before feeling her feet leaving the ground  
Gazille gave her a passionate kiss before letting her down saying his goodbye and starting waking his way, leaving the paralyzed red crimp standing outside the train station by herself. But neither of them had noticed that there where watched by a small paper doll hiding behind some people."So there you are Gazille-Chan, then it maybe time to begin.."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I saw it!"  
" Seems like Levy is a real lady's man after all"  
"Juvia is so happy for Gazille-kun"  
Lucy, Mirajane, Cana and Juvia was sitting at the bar talking and giggling about Lucy's story about the weekend.  
"I can't believe Levy really tamed the beast!"  
"Juvia to want her beast. "  
"You will get some to Juvia! You just have to get him drunk!"  
" No she doesn't! She just need some help, Mirajane said with a demon smile. "  
"Juvia don't need any help with her Gray-Sama! But she really thought about Cana's suggestion about the getting drunk thing.  
Mirajane looked disappointed but then change her attention to Lucy again.  
"So you saw Gazille jump upon Levy in bed?"  
" Yes I did! And he didn't have a shirt on and then i heard a shream!"  
Mirajane spaced out hearing wedding bells and baby screams in her head when Lucy to thought about her friend.  
"I hope for his sake that he doesn't hurt her..! "  
" Gazille-kun would never hurt Levy! He really cares about her!"  
" I know but you never know, he really is ruff and strong"  
"So how did it go for you and Natsu then?" Cana asked staring at Lucy"  
"Nothing happened!" Lucy yield staring angry at Cana.  
"Wasn't it supposed to be a double date?"  
" It was just to get Levy to go!"  
"Of course Lucy" Cana said before turning around drinking from her big barrel of beer.  
~ I really hope this will end well for them ~ Lucy thought thinking about her friend and her new dragon mate.

* * *

**there! a very short chapter but the next one will be long and allot happening i think! i don't know if this fanfiction soon will go to a end or if i will write some special chapters with more gale moments, what do you think? **


	18. company

Gazille walked into his apartment all exhausted throwing himself at the bed, he was almost happy that Lily had gone to the guild. His cat would never stop nagging about how he was right about his feelings about Levy and how he would not screw this up! It was not just Lily that where worried about that. What was he thinking!? He couldn't have a girlfriend? He was the tough hard feared black iron Gazille dammit! What if someone of his enemies saw him with crimp? They would at first laugh at him saying how soft he had become and then strike at her! He really hadn't thought this trough at all! GAAH! And his damn head hurt so badly! What fuck was this, his painkillers had stop working and that damn voice in his head would not stop nagging,  
"You have to go Gazille, you are a wild beast who will not be tamed by a Fairy. "This was making him crazy! What was he supposed to do, ignore it? It was like the voice had a frigging megaphone at sometimes! *Sigh*"This is so complicated! It's more fun just kissing her and watch her funny expressions, gihi"But not did he noticed the paper doll flaying outside of his window noticing his every move studying the dragon then flaying away landing on a tall man's shoulder, showing a big hologram of Gazille laying on the bed.  
"Gazille-Chan"  
Levy was now in Fairy hills throwing her heavy bag filled with books on the floor walking to the bathroom. She could not believe it.. Was she now Gazille's girlfriend? She had no idea how it worked more than it just had to be that way, they had kissed hadn't they? And Gazille seemed to approve, especially at the kissing. *Sigh* ~girlfriend of the feared black iron dragon Gazille~ didn't seemed like her did it? A small weak, bookworm dating one of the strongest mages in Magnolia! She looked at herself in the mirror studying the reflection holding her arms crossed over her chest with a pout face. How could he like this body? She was so small and fragile; she got bruises from anything dammit! But if he liked it, it was always something right? But when she thought about all the big chested women in the guild she could not do more than second think herself. *Sign*she really had a body complex.  
Gazille woke up with a big margarine making the room spinning, Lily wasn't back yet which meant that he hadn't sleep for too long. It was still afternoon with people on the streets spray painting graffiti on the walls and vandalizing cars and buildings, a normal day in Gazille's neighborhood. He felt like staying in bed all day but he really needed to go to the guild to look up Lily, he was the one who could take out his painkiller. (Porlusica thought Gazille would become an addict or something) . So he got dressed, this time in a black t-shirt and a pair of military green pants and a thick black skin jacket. Taking a whine read headband and started to walk to the guild, the guys in his neighborhood understood that when Gazille came walking down the streets it was best to ignore him and NOT get in his way; most of them had learned that the hard way the day he moved in or just by his looks.  
On the way to the guild he felt like he was being watch? But every time he turned around no one was there.. and he could not hear anything or smell anything new or weird, it got on his nerves or maybe he was just imagining it. So he just kept on walking when he felt the ground trembling, he quickly took a look around to see what was going on when he felt a punch from underneath sending him flying down the street. He quickly got his foot grip back and looked at the person who gave him the punch. It was a small well build man with yellow hair slicked back and skin in a bright violet color. ~ Nullpuding ~  
"Long time no seen Gazille, last time we saw each other you where changed in our Dungun, was it?"  
Gazille shivered at the memories from his time in the Raventails dungeon."What do you want?" But Gazille voice trembled more than he imagine when he spoke those words."Oh? Don't you remember? How you betrayed us and then ran away? You dint think that you would get away that easy did you?"  
Gazille started shaking, he didn't want to go back there, and he wasn't going to. So he transformed his arm into an iron sword and stood in battling place.  
" Naaw, is the small dragon scared? Is the dragon scared without his fairy holding the leach?"Gazille now heard the voice in his mind yelling at him:  
"You are not a pet! You are a wild animal ready to strike.. kill him, kill him now!"  
Gazille felt anger fill him, he looked at Nullpuding with blood lust showing in his eyes, and then he struck.  
He jumped high in the air aiming for Nullpuding sitting in his whole smiling, but when Gazille's iron sword collided he was already gone, Gazille's senses was on high run when he tried to hear where he was, but he heard nothing. Then he felt a stinging pain in his back when he turned around he saw Nullpuding now having needless all over his body digging his arm into Gazille's back. Gazille trembled but swung his sword at him, but Nullpuding easily dodge it jumped a big jump backwards now standing in the middle of the street laughing.  
"They have really made you soft have they? This is not the Gazille I remember being a mage of Raventail? A fairy hunter"The voice now had that damn megaphone and was screaming at him:"Are you going to take that? You are not a softy, you are an Animal! Take him down!"Gazille felt how his sight change to now showing only the color of red and started growling."I am not a softly, I am an animal! And my prey is you so you should run when you can.."  
Smoke was now coming from Gazille mouth and did his fangs grow longer? Nullpuding started to back at the sign of the dragon, what was he!? ~ But no time for that, I am a fairy hunter, I can't let master Ivan down~ With that Nullpuding screamed "needle blast!" making thousands of needles shooting out from his body aiming for Gazille. But Gazille didn't move he just stood there facing down breathing heavenly when it stroke him, a big cloud of smoke rose around him making Nullpuding unable to see the damage he had cost. But when the smoke lay down he looked stunned, in the middle of the smoke cloud stood Gazille at the same place he did before still facing down smiling, His hair covered his eyes now when his headband was in rags and gray smoke escaped the corner of his mouth. His smiles grow wider with his now long fangs showing he put his face up to face Nullpuding.  
" what did i tell you about running when you had the chance?"  
With that said Gazille took a big step forward and then disappeared? Nullpuding looked around himself in panic  
"Where did that brat go?"  
"You are the brat"Was heard from behind Nullpuding who felt a crushing pain sending him flying face first into a looked up to see Gazille standing straight grinning exposing his fangs and licking his mouth.  
"What was that pudding? I thought I was the pussy? gihihi"  
Nullpuding was now showing fear in his eyes when he sat leaning against the building watching this monster standing in front of him. But he did not know that fright was just making Gazille more exited. Gazille started to walk against him grinning and laughing like a mental patient with big eyes and smoke coming from his mouth. Nullpuding sweet dropped and stared with big eyes at him before he shouted "needle blast!" But Gazille looked almost disappointed when he took a step to the side avoiding Puddings badly aiming.  
" Is something wrong pudding? You are shaking? Maybe I should worm you up?"  
Gazille took a deep breath, Nullpuding eyes almost plopped out of his face when the dragon whispered with an evil voice, "iron dragon roar" Once again a big smoke cloud rose to the sky with the attack, the building collapsed leaving nothing more than a hand filled with iron sharp shards buried under tons of bricks. Gazille looked at his prey now defeated and started to chuckle laughing madly making the street looking at the scene with fear and respect, with them also a tall man with a shinigami on his shoulder watched the dragon with a big smile.  
He now jumped down to the dragon calling him:  
"Gazille-Chan, long time no seen"  
Gazille turned around to look at the tall man smiling and staring fascinated at the dragon. But Gazille just roared and snorted like the beast he now was, but his sight was now clearing see he was not seeing red.  
"Was that all you got Ivan?"  
Gazille manage to snort trough his now clenched teeth pointing at the buried hand,"Seems like you don't remember me that well Gazille, You do know that I would never send a minion to do a masters job? NO I just needed him to test gave Ivan a dark glare before asking him"Why would you like to test me?"  
"Because I wanted to test the new strength I gave you"Gazille touted his forehead when he saw Ivan nod at felt his body shaking and he got tunnel vision just consecration on Ivan and nothing else, he felt like charging at him but something told him that it was a bad idea."Well, shall we go right at it then Gazille-Chan; I want you back in Raventail! I don't feel any need to have you in Fairy tail anymore."Gazille was ferrous." What do you mean by that! I have never been a Raventail you dickhead!"  
Ivan was impresst by his rough language but it was no surprise, it was Gazille after all."I don't think you understand Gazille-Chan, you were a Raventail all along, I sent you to Fairy shinigami sitting on Ivan's shoulder started to glow with a bright green glow and stared at Gazille."NO! Master found me first and took me to Fairy tail, I think.. I, I don't remember.."Gazille head started to burn! He fell to his knees holding his head like it was going to explode, he heard the voice in his head whispering  
"You are a Raventail, and you have always been one"  
Gazille looked confused up at Ivan now standing right in front of him looking down.  
"I think this mission got a little hard on you Gazille-Chan, I think it's time to go home and get some rest."  
Gazille looked up at him with empty eyes struggling in his mind. Wasn't he a Fairy tail wizard? But all he could remember was his time before his mission for Master Ivan, when he tried to remember his head just hurt and went blank. was it the way Master Ivan said?, he remembered being in a lot of dark guilds so why would he be in the least black guild in the world! Fairy tail, no it couldn't be right he thought laughing at himself; he was a black mage and had always been. He stood up leaning on Ivan who smiled at him, then a storm of shinigami's came from master Ivan, closing them in a tornado and then they were gone. All the people hiding in the ally's stood speechless, what had just happened?  
But it was someone who didn't belong in this neighborhood who had also seen the thing, a small thin man called jet, who quickly ran against the guild in high-speed, he had to tell the others!.

* * *

**Told you allot would happen ) hope you liked it! it will take a while for me to update next time allot in school -_-  
But will try to write when ever i have time and inspiration for it 3  
**


	19. Big news

It was a big brawl going on in Fairy tail between Elfman, Natsu and Gray. Master, Levy and Lucy was sitting at the bar watching the brawl with low faces, why was this always happening, when the doors slammed open everything when silent and a panting Jet was standing in the door looking over the guild until he found the Master. Master shared his look when Jet was walking up to him with a serious look on his face with Master did not like when he nodded him to speak.

"Master it's about Gazille.."  
With just those words everyone was now listening.  
"I saw him, fighting some violet colored guy in Scrap Street!"  
Natsu gang stopped to breath and looked on Jet with such intensity that Jet almost got scared.  
"But that's not all.. You should have seen him! He was all dragon like with long fangs and gray smoke coming out of his mouth. Jet froze a minute and so did the rest of Shadow Gear especially Levy at the memories of the first meeting with Gazille, Jet swallowed before he continued.  
" He was like an Akuma! He destroyed the guy! And then some weird guy with a paper doll came into the scene and... Then they disappeared."  
Everyone looked stone cold at him then the whispers started to circulate around the guild.  
"Maybe he went on a job?"  
"An Akuma he says, I have known it all this time he was a demon."  
Then out of nowhere Natsu charged and tackled Jet to the ground screaming at him  
"Where did they go!? I asked you where did they go!?"  
"I I don't know Natsu, Jet said while protecting his face  
master said nothing, he sat on the bar with his arm crossed with eyes closed.  
"MASTER!" Natsu yield now very upset.  
Erza walked up to Natsu to hit him to the ground.  
"It's not master fault Natsu! We don't know the situation!"  
Natsu looked up at her from the floor with anger filling his look but nodded.  
Master was in deep thoughts so he could not hear anything around him; just like that he jumped down and walked to his office closing the door with a loud slam. Everyone looked at the door then on each other.  
" I still think that I was always right, he is a akuma"  
That was all that was heard before Natsu flew at the guy with a burning fist before a big brawl broke out once again. So load that no one could hear the Masters scream.  
Gazille now was standing looking over a big desert like place but with rocks, it was rocks everywhere like in a walleye with small tornadoes all around. And in the middle of it all stood Gazille on a balcony in a big castle like building made from same rocks that surrounded them. He now whore a long black skin jacket with no shirt under showing his new guild mark on his chest and big floppy moss-green pants with his normal shoos and his hair going wild with nothing holding it up, like something was missing. At least this seemed familiar; he had definitely been her before, that he knew, but he could not think of anything more than something was of. When he had come to the guild all guild mages had just stared at him like if they where surprised to see him, he was one of them wasn't he? But with one glare from Master Ivan they were up welcoming him home, especially a woman with long red hair and a long matching dress really showing of her boobs, Gazille felt his body react at that especially when she hugged him and pressed them against his body. Was she something more than a guild mage for him? But it was nothing more about that before Master said he had some things to take care of so the woman whose name was Corona showed him to his room. It was nothing special, a room with stone walls with a double bed in the center and a closet with clothes, with them the once he now whore, the balcony was a part of his room and he had a perfect view over the landscape. ~So this was his guild?~  
It felt weird, like if something was trying to tell him this was wrong, with that his head stung bad! But the master had told him it was an injury he had got on a mission so it really explained the char and the pain.

He signed and watched the sun go down in the horizon, wonder what the next day would bring, hopefully some heads to smash, gihi.


	20. author note

i am worried about writing a sex scene between some characters in this story but i want to know your point to...


	21. It begins

The day came early to the Raventail guild, Gazille was already up walking true the guild searching for the main hall. This guild was so big that even he had a hard time to find things in there; luckily he had his dragons senses that soon helped him to find the main hall. It was big! One big room with two floors, on the first one it was long tables standing not in a particular order filling the room with dark mages chatting and laughing. In the upper floor Gazille could see that all were not allowed when he saw a mage coming flaying over the railing landing and smashing a table, all mages laugh at him and started to tease him how he was weak and how he was stupid trying to go up there. He could now see that Corona where upstairs with a snake looking dude and a long guy with a weird monkey sitting on his shoulder. Corona had spotted him and shouted through the guild,  
"Hey Gazille! don't stand down there with all the trash, come up already!"  
Gazille hesitated for a moment but then walked to the others, now he could see the upstairs more clearly and it was much fancier than down stairs. It where red velvet fabrics hanging on the walls and a big portrait of Master Ivan decorated one of them, up hear it was more furniture's than in his room dammit! In the corner it was an two person couth with 2 smaller once on each side of it, in the middle it was a big TV lakryma on a glass table. Then it was more in the middle of the room, a table with 5 seats, one chair was more like a throne than a chair ~guess there is where Ivan sat~ he thought, Corona tapped the seat next to her in the sofa inviting him to sit down.

"Why are you so stiff today Gazille?" Gazille blinked and looked at Corona  
"Nothing, nothing, I just have allot to think about that's all"  
"If it'sss those trash fairies you are thinking about, don't! They are not worth your thoughts.." The snake guy (named Kurohebi) said while he dragged out on all the S:es in his sentences. It was so creepy.  
But when he saw the big pile of metal in front of him he dropped all he was thinking about almost jumping in the iron pile, he was starving!  
"Didn't the fairies give you any food?" Corona said while laughing at Gazille's strange animal like way to eat. But when she tried to touch him he gave her a deep growl before returning to his food.  
"You don't have to be rude"  
"Don't mind him Corona, he is eating"  
All of them was turning around to see Master Ivan coming; he looked at them, especially at Gazille before sitting down.  
"So Gazille-Chan, did you have a good night's sleep?"  
Gazille nodded with his mouth full of iron gadgets and bolts.  
" Good, good, so what are your plans for the day?"  
" I don't know, guess I hang out her in the guild, beat up some people maybe."  
Ivan gave out a laugh which made Gazille twist, he really didn't like that laugh.  
Gazille took a big bite of iron and a big sip of his beer hitting his fits into the table making it crack.  
"I am so bored! Is it nothing to do in this place?"  
"Well I could have a small job for you" Master Ivan said smiling brightly at all four of them, "In Magnolia"  
Corona, Kurohebi and Obra all looked at Ivan with bright smiles, okay not Obra but the others seemed very excited, had he missed something?

In Fairy Hills Levy was lying in her bed hugging the big pink dragon Gazille had won for her at the festival, she had decided to name him Kurogane, but she was not going to tell anyone! It was her and Kurgogane's secret. She could not stop thinking of Jet's big appearance the other day when he stormed in talking about Gazille that way, what was so strange about Gazille beating someone up? He does it all the time, but then she thought back on the night she first had met the dragon slayer, she felt a pain in her chest when she thought about his dark glare that night. But she shook her head telling her self he was not that person anymore, he was a Fairy, her Fairy. She thought for herself giggling at the thought of Gazille as a Fairy when she hugged the stuffed animal tighter. Wonder where he was?  
Then she heard a big BOOM making the building shake, making books fall from their shelves and furniture's quake, she sprinted to the window to see what was going on when she saw something terrifying, a big smoke cloud was appearing, from fairy tail! She felt a new quake when she saw more smoke coming out of the guild, she started to tremble running down the stairs almost missing a footstep making her fall, but she felt a hand taking hold of her when she saw Juvia, also with a terrified look on her face.  
"Levy-Chan what is going on!?"  
"I don't know Juvia! All I know is that it's something down at the guild!"  
Now all the girls in the dorm was down at the entres looking at each other,  
"What a hell is going on?" Evergreen shouted holding on to a chair when one more quake came.  
"Something is going on in the guild" Erza answered changing into her Heart Kreuz Armor.  
"Juvia is worried about Gray-Sama"  
"Is that the only thing you are worried about!?" Evergreen asked looking at Juvia like she was an idiot  
"Stop it!" Erza said while giving the two women a fears look.  
"We don't know what is going on but we have to find out! Everyone come with me!"  
All of them nodded before they started to run towards Fairy tail.  
~Please everyone; be safe~ Erza thought with the little bluenette running beside her and the others not far behind.

When they came to the guild they all where shocked by what they saw, a big pile of sand and smoke with planks from their former guild and the Fairy tail sign missing a few letters laying on top of it all. Levy started to cry and so did Juvia making the whole sky gloomy, then it started to rain. ~What happened here? ~ Levy thought looking at the others, but her eyes stooped at Erza who looked ferrous, tears streaming down her cheeks but from anger and sorrow. Evergreen burst out:  
"Where are the others!?, what happened here?" They all looked around but they could clearly see that no one where hear, when they heard a familiar voice coming from the forest, it was Lucy! Lucy came running against them jumping into Levy hugging her until she didn't have any air left with tears streaming down.  
"Levy! It was horrible! They came from nowhere starting to destroy the guild.. they all had Raventail marks and ,and " Her voice trebled, "so did Gazille." All of them stared at Lucy.  
"What do you mean Lucy?" Erza asked.  
"Gazille where with them, with a raventail mark on his chest, they, they destroyed the guild.  
Nothing was heard after that, just the rain pouring down and Lucy sobbing.  
"I think we have things to discuss" Erza said looking at Lucy still sobbing in Levy's arms. Lucy nodded and started to walk against the forest behind the guild with the others following her by every step. Finally they reach a glade where it was a lot of tents set, they all looked around to see all the other Fairy tai members walking between the tents looking sad and beaten,  
"Where is master Erza burst out making all of them looking at her" Lucy pointed at a big tent watching Erza walking into it closing the drape behind her.  
"What happened?" Levy asked looking around; it looked like something from a war novel with all the mages wrapped in bandage looking very beaten up. Lucy told her and the others to sit down in a tent away from the rain before she started to explain.  
"Everything went so quick"

**Some hours earlier**

"haha Natsu stop it!"  
"Yea it's killing me!"  
Natsu was dancing on one of the tables in the guild with plue beside him making the funniest dance ever, all the other mages where clapping hands and laughing like their lives depended on it drinking and having fun**. **When the table started to sink into the ground!  
"Sand?" Lucy asked looking at it and Natsu. Natsu lumped off just to get thrown away by a black hand coming up from the sand, making him fly into Gray who landed on a table cracking it in half.  
"What a fuck are you doing moron!" Gray yielded punching Natsu of him to look who had thrown the stupid fire mage on him. From the sand a guy where now coming up wearing a black linen and black pants matching his hair and lips. ~~Who was this guy~ Then he heard a scream coming from the back; it was Lisanna who was held up in to the air by a woman's hair? She had the same creepy look as the other guy. Natsu launched to Lisanna's rescue screaming "Let her go!" all fired up with fire fist ready to punch, but just like that he felt his magic drain until he had nothing left, making him run into the woman who kicked him in the stomach so he once again flew, this time into Elfman.  
"Natsu what is wrong?" It's not manly to get kicked by a woman!"  
"My magic is gone." Natsu said trying to light up his fist  
"Obra! You are making it no fun.. Corona yelled at him who stood protected by the shadows in the corner of the room. Obra looked at the man who now entered the guild doors.  
"Yea Obra, you are no fun! I wanted to fight that guy" was heard with a deep voice they all recognized. Gazille…  
He stood in the doors with his arm crossed hair slicked back by a pair of motorcycle glasses and a long black coat showing his bare chest and Raventail mark. Everyone stared at him not believing what they saw,  
"Gazille what are you doing!? Natsu yield trough the guild staring at Gazille with shocked eyes.  
"You really are stupid salamander, what does it look like I'm doing? Having some fun with my rival guild" The silence, no one were making a move before they could hear Lisanna once more scream out of pain. Natsu clenched his teeth when hitting a fist in the floor making a big jump in Corona's direction, this time it was Gazille who blocked his paunch with an iron pole who he then transformed into his iron sword cutting Natsu over the chest blood splatting over the floor, everyone gasped. What was he doing? Natsu was left bleeding and panting on the floor holding onto his chest feeling the big blood loss, he stood up looking very pale watching Gazille.  
"Why you stud face?" now Corona was the one answering after she gave out a quite evil laugh looking at Lisanna hanging in her leg.  
"You stupid Fairy's, you really thought he was one of you? Haha hilarious, he have always been a Raventail and will always be, you actually though that one of the greatest black mages in Fiore would be a Fairy tail mage? You guys really are more stupid than I ever thought," both she and Kurohebi where now laughing and so did Gazille,  
"You Fairy's really are easily fooled, taking anyone in just because it's the right thing to do and then swallow everything you hear, gihi, It was a piece of cake fooling you fools." Gazille said looking through the guild at all the mages with his arms crossed laughing.  
"I knew we never would have trusted you!" Jet busted out with Droy at his side,  
"Yea you two was the one I never thought would buy this whole mice guy thing. Especially that bluenett of yours, she was the most fun playing around with gihi."  
That was it for the two mages; Droy threw seeds at Gazille calling, capture plant! With that big vines grew up from the ground wrapping around Gazille holding him down, when Jet called out Falcon heavenward, which made him rush at Gazille lading a powerful kick. But it didn't matter how quick Jet was, Gazille where already free lashing iron spears at them, they couldn't dodge them so they were in a minute laying on the floor bleeding and unconscious. It took not long before everyone in the guild where fighting the four Raven mages, no one had seen this kind of battle since the Phantomlord battle, and this time they were 11 mages against 4 and it seemed like Fairy tail was losing. But then the ground started to tremble and a yellow light started to shine through the guild, ~Master~ Natsu thought lying under a table with Lucy holding him tight.  
"So you decided to show up old geezer?" Gazille yield through the guild looking at the old man coming against him and the others.  
"Do you remember what I told you Gazille? That I would never forgive you for hurting my children,"  
"Yea I remember, that was after Master Ivan had talked to me, gihi"  
"What do you mean? I was the one sending you as a spy to him?"  
"That's where you are wrong old man, I have always been a black mage, a Raventail, haha, you really are naïve to believe that I would like to be in a weak guild like this." Makarov watched Gazille, he really wasn't the mage he had sent to Ivan, he truly was a Raventail. ~Ivan, what have you done~ , the yellow light became brighter and so did the magic power, "you are going to regret this Gazille"  
" I think you are the one who will regret things, because I have a few tricks of my own you know" Makarov hadn't noticed that Obra had sneaked up behind him and was now laying a powerful attack at him sending him deep into the ground. "This is not how I would have wanted to do it old man, but Master Ivan has bigger plans, Kurohebi! Finish this off, I'm getting bored." Kurohebi smiled and nodded to the others so they walked to the door. Then all of them felt how everything started to sink into the ground, they looked down to see that the whole guild was starting to sink.  
"See this as just the start guys, gihi" Then the four dark mages were gone leaving a small paper doll behind laying on the masters chest.

**Present time**

"Luckily we managed to get everyone out in time before it all sank, I don't think It was meant to kill us just to destroy the guild." Lucy where now sobbing again, "master took a hard blow but luckily it didn't make too much harm to him and Natsu's magic got back as soon that they were gone. We retreated to this place to take care of the wounded and to regroup; it was what the master wanted."  
Now when Lucy was done nothing more was heard, no one had expected the story to end like that. But Juvia was the first one to speak.  
"Juvia know that Gazille-kun would never do something like that! Juvia believes in him."  
"But Juvia the evidence talks right against you!" Biska said.  
"But Juvia knows that Gazille-kun would never betray the guild."  
Than a big argue started around that subject so no one could see that Lucy and Levy were gone.  
"Are you okay Levy?" Lucy asked with a worried look when the two of them walked against Lucy's tent.  
"I don't know Lu-chan. I thought we had something," then she started crying. "I can't believe Gazille could betray us like that! I trusted him, thought he was one of us." Lucy hugged her now crying friend in a tight trying to comfort her.  
"You were not the only one he fooled Levy, he fooled all of us." Levy looked up at Lucy with red eyes tears streaming down still hugging her.  
"I guess Lucy, but it was just that"  
"You don't have to say anything more Levy, I know."  
"HEYY! Master wants all of us to assemble in the big tent right away!" They heard Natsu screaming like a mad man with Happy screaming "EAY"  
"Let's go Levy, I am sure Master knows what we should do" Lucy said smiling at Levy taking her hand starting walking to the big tent. But Levy could not take her thoughts of Gazille, something was wrong, she knew Gazille, he could never do something like this to the guild, she knew deep inside that she still believed in him, loved him, and she really hoped that he did the same, she could feel it.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter got long! O.o But maybe it was the best, will not be able to write so much now hen school starts,  
But as always plz review! 3**


	22. A Battle field

The tent was packed with all the fairy tail mages who tried to get up close to hear and see the master when he would speak, Levy and Lucy where almost in the front with Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Gray.

"Can I please have your attention please, I understand you all are wondering what we should do with Raventail". And I have decided that we cannot let them run as they please! I'm sure that all of you now know that one of our former comrades is now with them and with that he is now a threat to this guild. If you meet him in the battlefield do not see him as a comrade, see him as a Raventail. "The master could not keep in the tear which fell from his cheek. "He is now with my son Ivan who must be stopped, and with Ivan his whole guild! Most of you have already tasted his guilds power and know they are not easy to beat, but this time we are ready and stronger, we are Fairy tail!" Everyone clapped their hand cheering at the Master's speech making the sign of fairy tail with their hands. But Levy did not, she were in shook. Where they supposed to go into war with Raventail? Were they supposed to fight Gazille? What was the Master thinking!? The day was coming to an end and the morning would not be a pleasant ride because Master had decided that it was best to act as quick as possible. Actually Ivan had sent a message with the shinigami that they would be waiting for them at the outside of Magnolia in the morning. Levy was scared and so was most of the mages, she knew that she did not have strong magic and thought that she would just get in the way In the fight. But she would not let her guild down! She just hoped that everything would end well.

The morning sun started to race in the horizon, the fairy tail mages where walking against the battle field with their heads high and Master in the front. Soon they could see the Raventail (army), they were more than them sitting on top of a rock wall looking at them with evil grins. Ivan was in the front with his élite 4 with Gazille sitting on his right staring at Natsu ready to start. ~This would not pretty~ Gray thought holding Juvia who stared at Gazille not believing her eyes when she met Gazille's.

Then all began with Makarov screaming "for fairy tail!" and the rest of them also screamed "for fairy tail, and then hell broke loose.

It was magic circles glowing all over the place, dust where making it hard to see but it was not hard to understand that this was a bloody battle field! Mages lay on the ground bleeding from injures, some were breathing some were not. In all this you could see a trim of blue hair running around, she screamed "inferno" the word fly at some dark mages making them burn and fall to the ground. Then she saw him, he battled Natsu high in the air kicking and slamming each other so it looked like fireworks when they collided. Than they hit the ground making a big crater from the impact staring at each other, Natsu where panting hard with big bruises covering his body and she could see that the big cut over his torso were not yet healed. Gazille transformed his arm into an iron sword speaking to Natsu,

"Looks like this is the end than salamander, seems like the sky finally will be free to fly in" He raised his sword ready to make the deadly blow when the word explosion appeared before him and then exploded. When the dust had lied down he could see the bluenette standing in front of Natsu with the word protect in front of her.

"Look what we have here" Gazille said starting to walk against the two of them.

"Don't come closer!" she burst out staring into those blood read eyes of his. Gazille laughed

"Come one shrimp, do you really think you can beat me when salamander didn't?"

Levy knew she couldn't beat him. But that didn't mean that she would not protect her friends! But she still couldn't stop looking into those eyes. She couldn't let him go, she knew he where in there somewhere!

"Gazille! Please stop this! You are one of us, remember!" Gazille just kept on laughing

"Stupid girl, I played you, I played all of you fools! "

"I don't believe you!"

"This was everything you were about bookworm, All talk nothing more, and that's why I would never love someone like you" she could feel how her heart broke in half.

"But you said"

"Acting small one, it's one of my many talents gihi"

"Don't listen to him Levy!" Natsu said behind her seeing what the other dragon was doing

"No Natsu, I'm done talking, I know Gazille is in there somewhere, I just have to beat it out of him.." Natsu looked at the bluenette with a surprised look, had she just said that? That was so not like Levy?

"Solid script inferno!" She shouted aiming the word at Gazille who easily blocked it.

"Is that all you got small fry?"

"That's just the beginning, I will get our Gazille back! Tornado"

Gazille were taken up in the air by the tornado, but when he turned his body into iron he got to heavy and landed on the ground with the wind still going crazy around him. But something was off with his iron armor. It was iron scales going out of his spine and the claws where longer and the scales pointed out more and where pointer and sharper, and did his teeth grew longer?

"Seems like you are a little stronger that I thought small stuff, but you see I'm not going to hold back"

Gazille's magic circle appeared under him making a big green light shine up at him, ~ What powerful magic is this?~ Levy thought when she wrote protect on herself. Gazille transformed his both arms into iron spears charging at Levy. Her protect were holding it back at first but she could soon hear it crack and it smashed into small pieces making her laying on the ground with wounds all over her body.

"Over so fast bookworm, so disappointing" But he did not see Levy's plan when she wrote the word water soaking him and then she wrote Lightning! Gazille felt how his body burned! He was not thinking about how his armor led electricity so well. Levy could see the lighting strike down in Gazille that must have done some damage right? But she was terrible wrong when she saw the lightning coming her way but she manage to dodge it at the last minute.

"Did you forget that I am like a lightning rod crimp? I can lead the lighting however I want."

Levy cursed for herself. How did he get this powerful, she knew he was powerful from the start but not like this! She could feel her body shiver when she could see Gazille come closer to her and Natsu. Was this the end? Was she going to be killed by the one she loved so much? No she was not! She was strong,

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" A white circle appeared under her glowing so bright that the battle field stopped for a moment to see what was going on. Tears streamed from her face when the light got brighter and she stood up starting to walk against Gazille with her hands in fits. Everyone where now looking at the two mages, Gazille started to back some steps wondering what was going on! But he was not going to lose to this small mage! He launched himself at her with his iron fist when Levy just blocked it with her own hand don't letting it go. "I love you Gazille, I will never let you go" Gazille could feel how his iron armor cracked when he desperate tried to free his hand. "Let me go you trash!" She took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. He could feel how the left side his face started to burn from her touch leaving him unable to move, it was like his body had gone numb when he saw her face come closer still glowing bright white then she whispered. "It's my time to save you" Gazille eyes grew wider when he could feel her lips press against his, and with that a big white cope of bright light started to expand over the battle field. All the black mages fell to the ground and so did Ivan who was fighting Makarov.

"What is this?" Ivan asked from the ground where I laid paralyzed"

"This is the greatest magic my son, love"

The cope started to reduce back to Levy who let go of Gazille panting hard looking into the ground. In front of her laid Gazille on his back eyes closed not moving. A new scar was showing over his left eye glowing with white magic replacing the one who was not any more showing on his forehead. All the fairy tail mages had assemble in a circle around the two looking at the scene trying to take in what had happened. Lucy rushed up to Natsu who was still badly injured embracing him in a passionate kiss.

"Never scare me like that again stupid" she called out to him when he gave her his big bright smile.

" I can't promise anything Lucy." The two of them turned around to look at Levy and Gazille; Levy had started to wake up and was now crawling up to Gazille.

"What have I done?" he cried out. "I wanted to save him" She laid her head on his chest sobbing violent.

Everyone around them also started crying embracing each other.

"I love you Gazille" she whispered,

she could feel how her head started going up and down, he was breathing!

Then she could feel a big hand on her cheek making her look at his face.

"I love you too Levy" she heard him say looking at her with his big red eyes smiling.

"Gazille!" she called out embracing him in a big kiss making everyone around them shout with joy!

"Thank you for saving me Levy"

"You were the one saving me first you big metal head" she called out giggling. Than her eyes concentrated on the scar. "What have I done she whispered tears starting to build in her eyes.

" It's okay Levy, I think I will like this one, it's a reminder of you" He smiled bright sitting up hugging her tight than giving her a kiss.

"Let's go home crimp" Levy gave him a pout

"You could not call me Levy that long did you!" Gazille gave out a big laugh, but not he evil and cold one, this one were filled with warm joy and happiness.

* * *

**So what did you people think? Did you think i would kill Gazille? no way, i thought i came up to a pretty god way to end this story don't you think?  
if you wonder how Gazille looked this i a chiby version of it ;)  
art/Chibi-Gazille-350634038?ga_submit_new=10%253A1359199145  
Just so you can gate a taste of it ;) I i dont know if i may do one more chapter plz comment if you want one more,  
thank you for reading and i hope you will share it to many friends ^^**


	23. Happy ending

It have been some time since the war against Raventail and everything started to go back to normal in the new guild, Okay not everything. In the back of the guild Levy was sitting reading a thick book out loud for the dragon lying in her lap. Gazille had lost the sight on his left eye but that did not bother him so much anymore, the first weeks he had it hard when he kept on walking into things and reading was he still thought as difficult, but that was not an issue since he had his bookworm who could read for him every day. Levy still felt guilty for his left eye since it seemed to be unable to heal, she had a long talk to the master about what had happened with the white light and everything but master had no straight answer for her more than:

"It's a mysterious magic Levy, I have never seen anyone use it and I am sorry to say that you may never be able to use it again. " After that Levy had tried to look up what kind of magic It had been but had found nothing, until Gazille had talked her out of it making her understand that it was not the important thing here. And that magic had shared the shit out of him, but she was not allowed to say that to anyone.

It was like a fairy tale in her mind, she finally had her love one and they were going to live happily ever after, and she thought that Lucy felt the same way about her situation. She had finally come out to Natsu and like Levy thought he felt the same way. Many people would not see any difference in their relationships more than they kissed some times. But between Gazille and Levy everyone could see a big difference, okay Gazille was still the same bitter cold person to everyone around him and have scared away every guy Levy have tried to talk to outside the guild "sign", he really was the jealous type . But the hardest part was Jet and Droy, they didn't respond so well when Levy told them about her and Gazille and they had really not liked when they moved in together! Since Gazille at first didn't allow them to get inside the house or even on the property. But Levy soon talked him over threatening him to sleep in the garage until he let them in. Their house really was a dream, It laid in the outside of Magnolia just at the beginning of the forest since Gazille didn't want to live in a nicer neighborhood and Levy didn't want to live in his, so they compromised and decided to build their own house away from all that. A typical small wooden house with one floor and a small garage where Levy could have the books which didn't fit in the house, and with that Gazille had built a big room there she would have all her books but it soon got over full, ( as expected from Levy). Gazille really was in heaven he thought when he looked up at Levy who was so in to her book she didn't notice his glare, he felt kind of ignored so he pulled his head between Levy and her book giving her a kiss on the nose, giving him the reaction he wanted when she blushed up pouting at him.

"I was just getting to the best part!"

" You have read that a thousand times Levy, don't you get tired of it?"

" No I don't mister! And you should know that by now!

Gazille gave her a sour pout sticking his under lip out looking like a puppy.

"But the books gets more attention than I do"

"No they don't, it's just that this is my hobby just as much yours are, umm hitting people! She said giggling at his expression.

"Okay I give you that one crimp, but not without some in return!" Than he took the book starting to run around the guild whistling at her like she was a dog or something!

"come, come Levy, *whistling" take the book now gihi."

She felt how her face heated up and started to run after him.

"Give me the book you bastard!"

"Then try to catch me! Gihi

All the mages looked at the love couple running around the guild with Levy jumping for the book when Gazille smiled like a maniac! some were laughing when some were signing. Iron may be hard to melt, but it looks like Gazille had found his blowing torch Levy thought when she sat at the bar smiling for herself and her friend.

* * *

**So the ending of this fanfic, kind of sad actually but i am starting on a new one with more humor in it so don't be to sad ;) I made a happy ending did't i? **  
**so plz review what you thought of the whole story or just the chapter, best would be both. Thank you for the favs and followers and i am hoping you will read more of my future work and share it to! 3 **

**THE END!**


End file.
